Dirty Work
by Meeshi
Summary: Times were hard as they had always been and the only job available was to work for her enemy. Serena has to grit her teeth and take the punishment to fulfil her lifetime dream. Serena and Darien pairing. M rated.
1. Chapter 1

Times were hard as they had always been and the only job available was to work for her enemy. Serena has to grit her teeth and take the punishment to fulfil her lifetime dream. Serena and Darien pairing. M rated.

Chapter one- prologue.

Serena spent her childhood full of different faces, being emotionally attached because she knew it wouldn't last. It never did. Serena was orphaned as a child due a car accident her parents had, they both died in the care of the doctors. Ever since then she was passed through different hands and families, different places and different towns. None ever wanted to keep her for long; she wasn't whom they had wanted they explained. She didn't care much. It was just how her life went and will always go. But for the last two years she has lived with the Tsukinos and had began to let her shell fall down. She made friends, got on well at school and began to smile again. Her mind swelled over a boy, no a man, a few years older then her. Darien Shields was his name and he was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. She knew nothing would happen, but she wasn't prepared for the torment every morning as she accidentally bumped into him. at first she thought it was just his way of being nice to people. But once she saw how he was with Andrew, a gorgeous man who worked at the arcade, she knew all this discontent was just for her. Her excitement in the morning turned to dread, hoping she wouldn't see him again, but she knew how the world worked. It wasn't unfairness to her, it was just the way things run.

Today was the day she packed away her things and said her teary goodbyes to her would be parents. Sure they were nice enough but she was 18 now and wanted a life that was fully hers. She had used her money she saved over the years to buy an apartment and the rent was paid for a few months. All her life, ever since the death of her parents, she had known what she wanted to do. She wanted to be a surgeon, to save peoples lives, to save children's parents so they wouldn't have to go through what she did. She shared the apartment with Mina, a girl from her school who had become her best friend. They both looked identical. Both had long blonde hair, shinning blue eyes and amazing figures. Out at clubs and parties many men made the mistake of thinking they were twins and were up for a good night together. Serena always declined. Mina nearly always said yes. It didn't bother Serena any; she didn't see her as a slut. Mina was just enjoying her youth. Serena knew that one day she'd feel the pleasure Mina always went on about. She just wanted to wait for the special one.

Later that night Serena sat in her new living room of her apartment and looked at the full room. She smiled. Her new life will be good. Maybe at Uni she'd meet a young man who fit the bill. Slipping into a dreamy place of all men hot, Serena didn't see Mina tip-toe up behind her, pillow in hand, tongue sticking out.

! WHACK! Serena jumped out of the couch and her dreamland holding her head, a scowl firmly in place as she starred at her offender.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" she growled at the giggling buffoon opposite her.

"You want pizza for dinner?" she grinned and handed her a pizza hut menu. Serena laughed and began to order a stuff-crust cheese pizza, with extra cheese.

Days went by filled with shopping and job hunting. Mina got a job as a receptionist for a hair saloon. Wasn't anything glamorous, but they need the money. Serena had no such luck. Nights went by with pillow fights and pizza. Soon a few months had gone past and things were getting tight. Serena needed a job.

Searching through the paper one morning Serena's eyes fell onto a receptionist position in the business square. It was well paid and she would be working for only one man. She smiled and tore out the address and get ready to go and apply. She tied her hair back in a high ballerina bun, her make-up lightly done, and all natural colours. Her outfit a knee length black skirt with a slit going up one side nearly to her hip. A white blouse with a low V-neck fitted her top half. It was the only shirt she had. A pair of small heals completed the outfit. After a check back in the mirror and all was well, she set off to the business square.

As she walked through the doors to the building of Shields Incorporate her mouth dropped. Everything was gleaming and well presented. There was even fountain in the middle of the room. She walked over to the desk and waited for the woman to notice her. The woman smiled and Serena explained why she was there. She was immediately directed up to the 5th floor and to talk to the secretary there. Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened she was glad to see it wasn't as busy up here as it was down there. It took her 5 minutes to get to the elevator because of the rushing people. She smiled at the old looking secretary.

"Hello my name is Serena Tsukino and I'm here about the Personal Assistant position. I was told to come here and talk to you." The old woman smiled and shook Serena's outstretched hand.

"I'll let Mr Shields know you're here to see him. Just one minute." The woman stood and disappeared through the door behind the desk, leaving a nervous Serena standing alone, flatting out her skirt and playing with the bits of hair that had come loose. For some reason that Serena couldn't comprehend she knew that name, but couldn't remember where. The woman finally reappeared with a grin on her face and motioned her through with her hand.

Serena walked into the dim lighted room and stood in front of the desk where a man sat looking at some papers in his hands. His suit must have been made of silk and tailored it clung to his body as his moved ever so slightly in his chair. Glasses placed ever so neatly on his slightly pointed nose completed the look of important businessman but also blocked his eyes. His face looked somewhat familiar. After a few minutes of silence Serena cleared her throat and held out her hand.

"my name is Serena Tsukino and I'm here for the PA position you have." Suddenly as if she had just appeared he looked up with a pure look of shock and glee on his face. He stood and took her hand.

"its so nice to see you again…meatball head." A grin was playing across his manly features at Serena's confused looking face. Dread filled her heart and into her throat as she shook his hand, unable to say anything. _So this was why she hadn't seen him in a year…_ Mr Shields was stood opposite her with a grin in his face and his heart. He had forgotten how pretty Serena was. No she wasn't pretty any more, she was beautiful. He motioned for her to sit down as he did so. The next hour went by in a blur to Serena. One minute she was drooling over this hunk she hoped to work under and the next she couldn't wait to be out of the room. When they said their goodbyes Serena ran home, opened the freezer grabbing some ice cream and flung herself on her bed. Mina watched in shock as she walked past her with a tub of chocolate ice cream. Something must have gone bad. She followed the blur of what she had some to know as Serena into the bedroom and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed, spoon in mouth with a heavy frown firm in place.

"Didn't get the job Hun?" she asked sitting down next to her, ready to comfort her how ever she could.

"No, I got it." Serena mumbled around a mouth full of ice cream. Mina's frown mimicked that of Serena's.

"Then why the ice cream?" she asked confused as to all hell. Shouldn't she be happy and jumping around the place? This was a high profile job with little hassle. Serena looked down into her lap and into the emptying bucket of happiness she had with her. Sadness filled her eyes, as she knew she had to tell her.

"Because I'm working under Darien. He's my boss…"

Well there you go, a fifth book started in my collection 

**Please review and let me know if I should continue or not ******

**Hugs and love **

**Shami **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Moving on.

Serena laid in her bed that night and starred at her ceiling. The moon spilled in through the window and the open curtains. She couldn't sleep because all she could see was his face. A frown creased her forehead. She didn't want to see him again, not after all those hurtful things he said to her, she knew it would just be like that again. But this time she'd be ready for it, waiting for it really. She won't be caught waiting for someone handsome to say something nice to her and instead getting a mean nickname and days and nights of tears from all the pain he caused her. None of her friends, not even Mina knew how she felt for him for almost two years now. In the last year she thought she had gotten over him finally and that she could move on and maybe get a boyfriend, one that cared for her. Of course there were people interested but Serena just wasn't interested in them.

Serena turned on her side and hugged herself. She couldn't turn down the offer though. It was weird really. She just walked in sat down and talked about what her duties would be, whilst Darien's eyes scrutinized her whole being. After that he smiled, shook her hand and said she had a day to take the offer or it would go to another person. Not once did she have to tell him what she was good at or how much of an important asset she could be to the company. He just wanted her, just like that. A frown set itself snugly onto her brow as her eyes began to close. She would call him in the morning and inform him that she is willing to take him up on his offer. She needed to do this, for herself and for all those children just waiting to be orphans.

The sun blasted its way in through Serena's windows and hit her straight in her face. She groaned and turned around so she was in a darker place. With a smile she began to drift off again when the annoying bleating of her alarm went off. She pulled the covers off her in frustration and turned the damned thing off. Serena dragged her feet along the floor to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Mina was already sat at the table and looked up at the tired looking Serena. She wondered if the thought of Darien been back kept her awake most of the night. Serena might not know it but Mina has always seen how angry and upset she got when Darien said something mean to her. She also saw how much regret was on Darien's face as he watched her run away from him. She had hoped that some how they could make up with their differences and that something would happen. Actually thinking about it they both had a lot in common, they just never had a civilised conversation to know these things. Serena sat down and started eating her cereal and smiled at Mina.

"Good night sleep last night I take it." Mina stated looking at the bags under Serena's eyes. Serena mumbled an affirmative. "So… you thought about what your going to do about this job?" mina asked warily. Serena's stomach tightened as she was reminded of why she had set her alarm.

"Yeah, I'm going to go for it. Pretend like he's not there. I mean what can he do to me? Be mean and say nasty things? I don't care, I'm used to it. I need this job if I'm going to get into Uni end of this year." She smiled at Mina although her insides were knotting up and her heart began to harden itself once more. Mina grinned at the great news.

"That's great! Just don't listen to him! Well do, cause that you job but only the non personal stuff!" they finished their breakfast and as Mina began washing up Serena picked up the phone and dialled the number on the paper in her hand, the one that Darien had given her. She took a deep breath whilst it rang and a woman's voice picked up.

"Hello Mr Shields office. How can I help?" her kind voice came through clearly and Serena knew it was the old woman at the desk she saw yesterday.

"This is Serena, I came in yesterday and Mr Shields asked me to ring him today." She smiled down the phone at how nice that old lady was and how unlucky she was to be working underneath him.

"Oh! I'll just transfer you through to him." her voice went quiet in a click and a males voice picked up and Serena's heartbeat began to race.

"Hello Mr Shields? It's Ms Tsukino. I just wanted to let you know that I am interested in taking the job and also to ask when I start?" her voice fluttered across the telephone and hit Darien full whack. He didn't know why but last night all he could do was think about her. About how beautiful and smart she has become. Sure he hadn't known her for more than two years but he felt something there. He just always thought it was just the playful torment he liked, but now he was beginning to think differently. He began to think about how those soft plush lips he saw yesterday and how they would feel on his… "Mr Shields?" came her voice again snapping him out of his daydream. He coughed to clear his throat and smiled at how just thinking about her lips got him tight around the waistline.

"Come in tomorrow Serena, at 9 am on the dot and report straight to my office." His curt snappy voice came over the phone before the line went dead. Serena didn't know whether to be happy or enraged. So she decided neither was for the best. Sitting down on the couch Serena flipped on the TV and another boring soap opera lunged into view. She frowned and began flicking channels, nothing really taking her interest. It was just to take her mind off of why he had called her Serena. Sure that was her name, but he never called her that. Her frown got deeper.

"So what did he say?" Mina enquired as she flopped down next to her, both still in their PJs.

"I start tomorrow morning at 9." She sighed at Minas squeal of joy. Sure it was great having a well paying job like that but she had to work under Darien, her enemy for more than the torment he supplied. Maybe he had changed, her mind told her. God she hoped not, she wouldn't be able to cope with a Darien that cares about anyone but his self.

Mina jumped up gaining Serena's attention. "We have to go shopping to celebrate!" she ran into her room and after a few minutes came out and threw a pillow at Serena saying something like get dressed slowpoke. The two then proceeded to get dressed. Both wore dark blue jeans that hugged their almost identical curves. Serena wore a pink halter-top and Mina wore an orange one. Their long blonde hair was tied back in high ponytails and they bounced their way out of the apartment and towards lunch.

Darien was sat in his office staring at a pile of papers with a frown firmly in place. He couldn't concentrate on his work. All he could think about was the cute little bunny he always bumped into. A smile crept onto his face as he twirled around in his chair to look out of the window. He wondered what she would be doing right now. He wondered if she was happy to see him again or if she still hated him. His heart ached at the thought, but it really was his own fault for being so mean to her all the time. He never meant to be, he'd open his mouth to say hello and something mean would spill out of his mouth instead. He frowned and stood up and looked down into the busy streets, looking at all the pointless people in business suits, mobiles and coffees in their hands. He scoffed at them, and started to turn away when he noticed a pair of blonde haired women making a beeline towards the building….

**There you go! Another chapter! Not a long one but what can I say**

**Trying to make it last!**

**Let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena was trying to dig her heals into the ground as mina made a beeline to the place the Serena worked at, saying something along the line of she wanted to see what it was like. Serena knew there was something wrong with the grin on her face as they walked with ice cream In their hands, talking about this and that, suddenly talking about where Serena worked and how nice it must be. When Serena looked up and around her she noticed she was nearing the doors of Shields Inc. she began to tug back on her arm but as she had come to learn with Mina you couldn't stop her from doing something she had her mind set on. In fact she was very much like Serena. Only today her mind power was a lot stronger. And Serena's stomach was growling. Serena watched with a laugh I her heart as Minas jaw dropped much like her own did yesterday.

"My god, they have a **fountain!!**" she shouted gaining almost all of the attention of the working people. Serena laughed and covered her face as she blushed. Mina spun around on her heels and grinned dragging Serena towards the elevator. Knowing the look on Mina's face they were going up to the 5th floor to see where she would be working. As they stepped out of the elevator Serena's mouth dropped as well as Mina's this time. They had completely changed everything around. It looked so much more spectacular. There were potted plants at both sides of the desk, and in almost every corner, giving more air to the room. The walls were painted a light pink, silver stalks and clouds floated along the walls. There was a massive moving picture of a waterfall, on where because of the light under the painting the water looked like it shimmered.

"You here to see Mr shields?" the old woman almost laughed out at the two girls that looked like twins. Serena whirled her head around to her with fear in her eyes; she didn't want to see him already. And doesn't this guy take a break. "I'll just go and get him for you." She said as she stood up and moved closer to the door.

"No! No, I'm sorry, it's fine. I was just looking to get used to the place. It's changed huh?" Serena blurted out as the old woman stood up and sighed a relief as the woman sat back down. If she didn't know better she would think this old woman was up to no good. The old woman just smiled knowingly, gaining a frown from Serena. "Well were going now so… guess I'll see you tomorrow." Again the old woman just smiled knowingly and watched them with her dark beady eyes as they pressed the elevator button. What was taking it forever?

Darien sat back down in his chair as the two blonde figures disappeared. A frown was set firmly in place. He thought that he recognised the unwilling one, but then again he was on the 5th floor and it might just of been a trick of the light. He sat there, flicking through the same pile of papers, thinking about the ditzy blonde he continuously thought about for the last two years. It wasn't so bad, when he had things to do he never gave a thought about what she was doing, but on slow days such as today his mind would float and he would think about her. He used to think if she missed their little running-in-to's but then he'd just shake his head. Why would she? He was mean constantly to her all the time, why would she want to think let alone remember him. But the other day when she walked into his office, his heart stopped for a moment as a visionary angel walked in and began to speak. She had a voice of angels and she was an angel. He had immediately chided himself for letting her get away from him.

A woman's voice woke him from his daydreams and he looked up. No one was in the room. The voice was coming from outside his office. His frown got deeper on his forehead and he stood walking towards to the door. With his hand on the handle his heart stopped again. That voice, he knew that voice. As he opened the door he was greeted by the dark beady eyes of his secretary. Sending a questioning look her way, Darien followed her gaze to the two blondes stood at the elevator. One was pushing it impatiently, obviously wanting to go. The other was looking around curiously. As the curious one turned around and away from her friend her eyes widened as they fell onto Darien. Darien thought for a moment that it was Serena but a closer look he knew that it wasn't her. He watched the young lady begin to pull of the sleeve of her friend, gaining an angry hiss and a look from her. Serena followed Mina's gaze and her heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach. Darien's heart began to pace and he gave her a wavering smile and disappeared back into his office, leaning against his door.

Mina smiled at Serena and noticed she was still looking at the door that Darien had disappeared through. At first she thought that he had come out to see her and when he saw her that fleeting smile was all for her, but she immediately chided herself for thinking such a silly notion. Serena shook her head and looked down at the gaping Mina who had almost fallen fully to the floor.

"**That **was your **boss?**" Min whispered excitedly at Serena.

"Yes! And I really didn't want to see him!" she whispered angrily back at her. She pressed the button again, thinking that the whole world was against her today, especially the elevator.

"Well, to me it looked like you were happy to see him." Mina giggled to herself, loud enough for Serena to hear and throw her an angry glance.

Darien peered out through the blinds on the window on his door, and immediately turned away. They were still there!! His heart was beating so fast that he thought he was going to have a heart attack. All he could think about was those big cerulean eyes that bore straight into his dark ones, as if she could see his soul. He knew that wasn't possible, but then again, he didn't think he would be acting like a teenage boy with a crush. He frowned again and looked back out to see them still stood there. He watched Serena tap her feet impatiently and chuckled to himself. He thought then that maybe this was his chance to say sorry to her for all those times he was mean to her. His heart raced faster as he opened the door and watched Serena slowly stop tapping her feet and pressing the button. She had heard the door open but she wasn't turning around to look at him. He walked slowly and quietly behind them and pressed the button. He felt Serena stiffen almost immediately at the slight brush of his hand on her arm and he felt slightly hurt.

"Would you mind if I took you lovely ladies to lunch?" he asked smoothly. Serena turned around and looked at him a frown in place as she opened her mouth to say no but Mina chipped in before she could say anything.

"No, that would be lovely of you." She smiled at Darien placing her hand softly on his arm and watched as he smiled at not her, but Serena. She knew instantly that Serena was going to have a fun time at her new job. Serena glared at Mina and her cheeks flushed ever so slightly with anger and Darien couldn't help but smile wider at how cute she looked. The ding of the elevator sounded breaking Serena's starring contest with Mina and watched the doors open finally. She glared back at Darien as he grinned like a little boy that got the candy.

As the trio neared the café they were going to eat at Mina grinned at the plan she had been working in her head. Suddenly she stopped and gasped gaining the attention of Darien and Serena.

"Oh crap!! I left the oven on! I have to go!" as Serena began to move towards her, as if to go with her and help out she put her hand out in a stopping motion. "You stay here. I'll sort this out! I'll be right back!" and away she ran. Serena watched her run away, thinking if she would be all right. Then it dawned on her that she was lying! Serena growled in frustration as she realised Mina wasn't coming back. Her stomach growled with hunger and she looked up at Darien. She couldn't really turn down free food now could she?

**There you go folks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Not a lot happens I know and I'm sorry, I'm just trying to make it last!**

**But anyways, tell me what you think!**




	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four…

Darien sat there in disbelief as he offered to pay for her meal. What he didn't know at the time was that she could pack it away. She had ordered almost everything on the menu already! He inwardly flinched as she finished off her order.

"…And a strawberry milkshake please." She positively beamed at the prospect of getting all that food all for herself, and she didn't have to pay. Ok maybe she wasn't going to actually eat it all, but he deserved some payback for all the means things he said to her right? And he didn't seem to mind.

"And what will you have sir?" the young blonde female asked, purring sexually at him. Darien smiled, never taking his eyes off of Serena, hoping she would notice.

"I'll just have a coffee please." Serena starred at him gob smacked. She had never actually seen this guy eat like ever!

"Do you ever eat?" she asked him as the young blonde huffed and walked away. Darien smiled and straightened out his suit jacket. It was the fourth of fifth time he had done that already, so Serena thought it must be a habit of his, or that he might have been nervous. _But why would he be nervous?_ She nervously asked herself.

"Well, I do. But when you've just cleaned out the entire kitten I think I can manage to go with out." He smiled and then instantly felt bad. Serena's happy smiley face was no longer smiling or looking at him, she was starring down at her lap. Serena felt really stupid for thinking that Darien actually had a heart and had grown up in the past year or so. She felt stupid for actually beginning to like him again. She felt angry and hurt and she didn't want to be around him any more. Abruptly she stood, he face still not looking into his.

"Well, thank you for this _lovely _time. I can see that you're still the child you were. Good bye Mr Shields." With that she walked off and out of the café and began to walk very fast to her apartment. For some reason she felt her heart rise up into her throat and her eyes begin to blur. As she worried that he might catch her crying she ran away.

Darien sat back in his chair flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say as she walked off. All he could do was stare at the now grown woman. And he was still just a child. Angry with himself that he couldn't even manage to sit down and have a meal with her without saying something stupid and upsetting, he threw down the napkin he hand be ringing through his hands and began to stand. He looked over and 3 waitresses were bringing Serena meal and he couldn't help but smile. He waved them off and paid the bill then walked back to his office, his coffee in a polystyrene cup in his hand.

As Serena stormed into the living room, Mina thought this was it, she was going to die. But Serena walked straight passed her and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Mina starred at the door. This was becoming a habit and they had only been there a month. Standing up slowly she walked towards the door. Placing her ear against the door she heard the most horrific sound she could think of, a sound that made dread fill her soul. Crying.

Pushing the door open gently she looked at the crumpled heap that was Serena cuddled up against herself in the corner of her room. Serena didn't look up, just kept holding herself, as if to keep all the bad things away. Mina sat down next to her and put her arm around her and Serena leaned in to her and a new bout of sobs started. Serena's small hands clung to Mina's top as she shook with tears. No words were exchanged as Mina had seen Serena in this state once before.

#Flashback#

Mina was smiling insanely as she watched the couple in front of her through the bushes. She laughed in her head as her plan began to unfold. Both persons were holding a piece of paper and a questioning look on their face. Mina had of course written what was written on the paper to get the two to meet with out bumping into eat other. She was hoping that all would go well, so she decided to watch. So far it was.

Serena blushed as Darien looked intently in her eyes. She had never known he could look at a person like that. As if he was looking into their soul. Or maybe it was just her soul he looked into. Her heart was racing as he took the paper gently out of her hand. She still couldn't believe that he wanted to meet her to discus his love for her. Or at least that was what she was hoping. Serena began thinking about what the other girls at school might say if they began to date each other, she was sure they would be jealous. Serena would be the happiest girl in the world walking hand in hand with him. Serena was forced out of her daydream as an abrupt laughter spouted from Darien's mouth.

"Oh meatball head I didn't writ this! Why would I write this to you?" he laughed. Serena just starred at his laughing face and her heart didn't crumple, it shattered and every sharp shard stabbed her whole body. Tears welled in her eyes and she turned away. It was stupid of her to think he could ever feel the way she felt about him. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she shyly turned back around but what she saw made the tears fall down her soft cheeks. He was no longer laughing but his face held mockery. She couldn't take it anymore and ran off into the night. Where she was going she didn't care, all she wanted to do was not feel the pain she was feeling now.

Mina watched from the bushes as the scene unfolded. Guilt struck her heart and anger filled her soul. She was stupid to have done this to her friend but as she looked at Darien she knew it was his fault. She saw the way he watched her when she wasn't looking. He was just to goddamn childish and now he best friend had been reduced to nothing. As she ran out and followed Serena she cursed loudly at Darien and watched his face crumple at what he had done.

#End of flashback#

Again guilt filled her heart as Serena shook with silent sobs. All Mina had ever wanted was for Darien to realise his love for her and to admit it to himself. But in the process she never thought it would of hurt Serena like this. Even now, after a year apart from each other, when Mina thought Serena had forgotten about all the crimes he did to her, he couldn't do it. She was sickened by him and by herself. But right now that didn't matter. All that mattered was comforting Serena, making the gaping wound seal up in her heart. This would be the last time she meddled. Not only did this attempt at matching their love hurt Serena, it hurt her. Serena was her family now that she had no one else left and she didn't want to loose her or have her bleeding her heart out in tears over a man that wasn't worth it. As Mina stroked her hair they began to drift off and soon both blondes were a crumpled mess of tears and love on the floor of Serena's bedroom.

Darien sat in his chair In his office and starred at the coffee. He couldn't understand why he was so angry, or whom he was angry at. _She called me a child? She's the child. Always running away…maybe your making her run away. _His conscience told him bitterly, but tin truth he didn't know why he cared at all about the airhead. She purposely ordered all that food just to spite him and then didn't eat it! He twirled slightly in his chair. He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. He really did mean to be nice to her, for once in his sorry little life, but yet again he failed to accomplish that. It hit him as he threw the empty cup across the room, watching the small spillage of the last contents smear the walls, that he wasn't angry with Serena, he was angry with himself. She was right, he was a monster.

In truth he always liked being around her. He would purposely wake up early and walk down the street they always bumped into, hid round the corner and waited for her to come running before he stepped out. Every night he would think of making things right the next morning, thinking of what to say and how to say it. He wanted for so long for her to realise that he liked her and that he wanted to know her. During the days at work he would think the same thoughts and hate himself for not following through. His mind said one thing and his mouth another. Serena was such a sensitive girl; he saw it although he thought he wasn't supposed to. After that night at the park with the papers she had avoided him, took a different route to school, anything to not see him. A few days after that he was called into the boss's office at work. Apparently he was stepping down and he wanted Darien to take his place. It was such a great offer he immediately took up on it. At first he tried to hunt down Serena and do his busy tasks at work, but he soon realised that it wasn't possible. He worked day and night, trying to get her out of his head and eventually it worked.

But only 2 days ago she walked back into his life and all the feelings he tried so hard to erase came back to him. And now she was grown and he wanted her mentally and sexually. He groaned as he thought about his lips caressing hers, of him taking her slowly. His hand slid to the mound in his trousers and pulled down his zip….

Yay! Another chapter 

**Sorry it took longer :) just had an idea that I had to upload**

**Have a look if you're interested :)**

**R & R people**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five…

Serena stood in the elevator and hummed to the music playing. No one else was here yet, she had started earlier then she was expecting so she could get used to things. As the elevator dinged she straitened out her skirt and gathered her wits about her. As she walked out onto the 5th she tried to steady her nerves. She hadn't seen Darien since yesterday and she really didn't want to see him today, not after the performance she did yesterday. He probably was enraged with her, embarrassing him like that in front of all those important business people. She half expected him to call her yesterday and tell her not to bother coming in as she was fired before she had even started. But he hadn't. That fact alone scarred her more then anything else right at the moment. She couldn't understand it. If he had done that to her she would of fired him. Wouldn't she? She didn't know, her thoughts were all over the place and mostly they were about Darien.

As she reached the desk she sighed as she realised the nice old woman had already left the company. She had to figure out what to do all by herself. As she put her bag under the desk and sat down she began rifling through the draws and she found nothing in the first two draws but in the last was a little notebook. Serena smiled as she read through the handwriting. They were notes addressed to her about what is usually expected working for Darien. Like he always had a black coffee brought to him when he firsts gets in, then at lunch. Serena frowned at the stark laziness of the man. She read through the rest of the notes and sighed again. Looks like she will be a lot like a gofer, always getting this and that. She couldn't really complain though, it really was a good paying job with little requirements and it was quiet. She only had one boss, and no matter how much she didn't like her boss at least she only had to please him. As she leaned back in her chair she sighed as she looked at the slightly wilting plants. Apparently it was also her job to water the poor things. Getting up she walked to the bathroom, which was opposite her desk and filled the jug where the pens used to be with cold water. Walking around she watered the two plants and already she could see the strength returning to them. Sitting back down she began to fiddle with the pens lying about on the desk, rolling them back and forth. Her mind was screaming boredom already, thoughts of why she had to come in earlier was beyond her reasoning. There was no one here, nothing to do but sit here and wait.

As Serena stared at the way the grain in the wood of her desk went Darien walked straight past her desk and closed the door to his office behind him. Serena starred at the door for a long five minutes before he poked his head out of the door.

"You're supposed to bring me my coffee." He stated with a grin as Serena fumbled about and sat up straight, opening and closing her mouth trying to come up with an apology. He closed the door behind him and went and sat down at his dark mahogany desk. He smiled at how her face had flushed red with embarrassment. He had always thought that a good healthy blush like that shouldn't be hiding, especially on Serena. The way her eyes always light up with a fire that's inside of her made him shiver in delight to just think about it. Sure he was still angry at the way she had left him yesterday but he couldn't help but be happy that she was here. He had half expected her to call him yesterday and say that he can shove his job where the suns don't shine. But she didn't, and that confused the hell out of him. If Serena had treated him as bad as he had for years of his life and then still did it he would of just not turned up. But here she was, in her tight little suit and all pristine like a good little secretary was supposed to be. Sighing he swirled in his chair and thought about how he was going to do his work, knowing that an angel was sitting outside his door.

Serena stared at the door and felt the anger towards him boil her blood. He was just so confident in the way he talked to her, the way he smiled as if he knew it would melt her heart and make her knees give in. And they would of, if she hadn't been sitting down at the time. She hated the way that even now, after all the hurt he had given her she still felt weak around him. Standing she thought to herself that no longer will she be seen as the teenage girl who had a crush on him, no longer be seen as weak. She wouldn't take his treatment any more. She wasn't here to be all pretty and lovely for him. She as here to work, for business not pleasure. She reminded herself this like a mantra in her head as she walked over to the coffee machine and pour out the black tar like substance into one of the cups there. Walking towards the door she knocked and waited with the scolding hot cup in her hands. After a few minutes her impatience got the better of her and she opened the door. He was just sat there, looking all pleased with himself. Obviously she had to just walk in.

"Your coffee, Mr Shields." Serena said blankly, placing the cup on the only coaster on his desk. As she straightened up she tried to not look into his face, into his eyes because she already knew he was watching her like a cat. And she was the mouse. She turned around and opened the door again, taking only a step out of the office before she stopped momentarily when his masculine voice reached her ears.

"Thank you, Serena." She winced inwardly as he said her name. As she sat back at her desk she starred at the office door as if she could see the man behind it. She had always wanted him to call her by her name, not meatball head. But now that he did she hated it. The way he said her name made her heart race and her blood pulse. He said it like he could caress the name all day long and not get bored. She hated it because she liked it. Sighing in frustration she began clicking her pen.

Dinner came and went and she hadn't seen Darien. He had told her he didn't need his coffee so she wasn't to bother. Of course when his voice came over the intercom she was already pouring the coffee. Growling in frustration she had thrown an angry look at blind covered windows. Sitting back down, she busied herself with answering the phone and emails, filling up the book of appointments.

As she put the phone down she chanced a glance up at the clock. It was not 6 o'clock, the time where everyone leaves and goes home. As she was tidying up her desk, the phone rang again. She sat there and looked at it, wishing it to stop ringing. When it finally did she sighed with relief and took her eyes off it. When she looked up she almost screamed.

"My god you scared the shit out of me!" she nearly shouted at the gloating man named Darien.

"You know, when the phone rings your supposed to answer it." Serena stared open mouthed at him.

"I know that!" she could feel herself getting angry with him and she welcomed it.

"So, why didn't you?" came his calm and collected voice. He was watching her intently, watching the angry blush light her cheeks and the fire build in her eyes. God she had beautiful eyes. Serena opened her mouth to give him what for when she was hushed by his words. "Come to dinner with me tonight." He didn't ask, he almost commanded.

"Why should I?" Serena asked carefully, her anger subsiding.

"Because I asked you." With that he walked out leaving a gob smacked Serena. As she cleared up her things she marched out and into the elevator, muttering to herself about the over confidence and conceitedness he had. God did she hate him.

There you go! Another chapter 

**Again, its short but I promise to try and make it longer next time**

**R&R people please **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six….

"God I hate him!" Serena muttered as she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, where her very loyal friend sat on her bed eating an apple. Mina watched with slight amusement as Serena hurried around the room pulling out dresses and drying her hair.

"So why are you going then?" Mina asked, her mouth full with apple. Serena stopped to look at her friend sat oh so casually. She didn't understand why she had to go to this dinner with none other then Darien. Serena didn't understand herself.

"I just have to go." Was all she said as she began pulling a brush through her hair, getting it caught in he process. Mina stood and pushed Serena into the chair in front of the vanity mirror. Mina gently began brushing out the knots in Serena long beautiful hair. Mina had much the same hair; only Serena's was more silvery in the right light.

"You have to go to prove him wrong. To prove that you are a woman, not a girl or someone to torment. Your going to show him he means nothing to you." Serena looked up at her friend and saw sadness there. Serena remember all to well the nights she had shared with mina, the pain that was raw on her face when she thought no one was looking. Just before they had met Mina had lost someone she had loved. It wasn't an accident, the man still lived. Although when Serena had found out what he did to her she had wanted him to suffer and die. Mina had loved the man with all her heart. He was her very first love, the one she had given herself utterly to. And he had forsaken that love and trust. One night mina had walked into his apartment, she had spare key. The lights were off and she had thought no one was home. As she began to move back out of the apartment she heard a moan coming from the bedroom. Her heart began to race and her mind told her to not look, to just go. But her heart wanted to know the truth and she found herself stood in the doorway looking down at the man she loved in bed with another woman. Serena knew that he was what Mina was thinking of. He had told her she was too young for him. She had wanted to prove him wrong, but she never got the chance. Mina, noticing the sad look on Serena's face she offered a weak smile. Moving away from Serena she pulled out a black dress and laid it on the bed.

"And you know how you're going to do that." She smiled at the look of astonishment on Serena's at how little fabric there was on the dress. Never before had Serena worn something like that.

"I'm not wearing that!" Serena laughed at she looked over the dress. Looking up into Mina's face her laughter subsided and she sighed deeply.

Darien paced around his apartment nervously. He had asked her to come out tonight for dinner so he could apologise, make things up to her. He had rehearsed in front of his mirror what he was going to say and straightened out his suit. He was sure of what he was going to say would win her back, but he wasn't sure about her going. He hadn't waited for an answer. He knew he should have, but he didn't want to know if she said no. He didn't want to know what would happen to him, or how he would feel. He had convinced himself that tonight was just a business meeting, just to reconciliation so that working together would be a more comfortable thing. He looked himself over and kept repeated those words as a mantra to calm down his nerves.

He looked at the clock, it was nearly 9. A jolt of nerves jumped in his stomach and he laughed nervously at his actions. She as just a woman, he had many of them before. Why should she be any different? Of course he wasn't planning on having her, they were just to be friends, co-workers. He looked out of his window and saw the limo in place, waiting for him. With one last look in the mirror to make sure he was satisfied with how he looked he walked out of the door, locking it behind him and made his way to the limo.

Sitting in the car Darien gave the driver the direction. The driver looked at Darien as if he had said something ridiculous, and maybe he had. He had never been to where Serena was living, he had never even heard of the district before now. Looking out of the tinted window he sighed as he watched the people fly past, at the loving couples and families. He never really felt the love that those people were feeling now. He had lost his parents as a child; his mother had died giving birth to him and his father died shortly after having drunk himself to death. From then on he went through the different orphanages and homes. He had promised to himself at such a young age that he would never feel as helpless as that, never feel the shame of being without again. He had taken that to heart and to a material thing. He had the money and he had women throwing themselves at him everyday. But he didn't have the love of a family or that of a companion, someone to love and be loved by.

Darien had left his memories as soon as he realised and the nervousness was back. As he looked up at the building he stared in shock at how shabby the whole area was. Serena must really need money to have to live in a place like this. He thought about his own lavish apartment and compared the two. He was certainly glad he had the wealth to live the life he did. He looked up into a room and almost jumped back when he saw a golden haired goddess peer out then run off. Shaking his head he walked through the door and proceeded up the stairs towards Serena's home.

Serena walked slowly out of the bathroom, feeling completely uncomfortable with what she was wearing. She had known as soon as Mina gave her that look that she was going to wear the dress. It wasn't as though it didn't fit her, or that she didn't look nice in it; it was just that it was something she had never thought herself wearing. As she walked through the door she laughed at Mina's squeal of joy. The black dress was short, long enough to come down to mid thigh, with a low back and thin straps. Her hair was done up in a bun, with curls cascading down from the bun. She was amazed at what Mina had done with her length of hair; she had always just pulled it back out of the way. Her face had hardly any make-up on; Mina had insisted that she didn't really need any of that stuff. So what they had done was done all in natural colours with dark eyeliner and a little gloss on her lips.

As Serena twirled around giggling, Mina stood up to get a better look. Her head snapped to the window as she heard wheels screech to a stop outside. She rushed over and gasped at what she saw. Running back to Serena she squealed that there was a limo outside. Serena tip toed bare foot to the window and looked out. There was indeed a limo here. Fear came straight into her mind. How did he know where she lived? Shaking her head she sat on the couch and began pulling on her black sandals that went with the dress. Mina was busy bouncing around the room muttering about a fairytale romance and revenged. She seriously needed to stop watching daytime TV. When there was knocking at the door Mina made a beeline for it and opened the door ever so slightly, enough to see whom it was.

"Hello?" she asked suspiciously. Serena rolled her eyes, as both her and Mina knew full well who was at the door. Standing Serena made her way to the door, her heels making a slight clicking noise on the wooden floor. As Serena approached Mina threw a smile at Darien and flung the door open and twirled around and ran into the bedroom. Serena laughed at Mina's playfulness, which made Darien stare at Serena. He swallowed hard and offered her his arm, which Serena walked straight past shouting a goodnight to Mina.

All Darien could do as Serena walked down the stairs, holding lightly onto the rail to keep her balance was watch her moving. The way she looked, the way she held herself made him quiet with awe. He had always known she was a strong woman but here and now she was showing him how strong she was. As he watched the way she held her chin up high he knew what was going on. She was here to show him that he didn't affect her nor will he ever affect her. He smiled at her determination. He knew he affected her otherwise why would she be here now, living under false pretences. For some reason Darien felt he wanted her to love him. Shaking his head he caught up to her with ease and opened the door of the limo for her. Serena's bare arm gently brushed against the arm of his suit as she sat in the car, and even that slight touch was driving him crazy.

The drive to the restaurant was a quiet one. Serena spent the time looking out of the window and Darien spent the time looking at her. Serena knew he was watching her and her body was urging her to look back. But she didn't. She continued looking at the streets full of couples sitting in park benches, holding each other against the cold on the night. Serena sighed as she realised she had never, not once in her life ever felt the love of someone. Of course there was Mina, but that was a best friend love. Serena knew that all of her life, whether it be spent in the orphanage or in a home with a family, she knew that none of them really loved her. She never stayed long for one reason or the other. The only people she could remember ever loving her were her parents. Her throat became tight as she thought about the last days she spent by their bedside in the hospital. She was only a child and at first she had hated them for leaving her. As she grew she hated the doctors for not saving them and that was when she realised she wanted to be a surgeon. She felt Darien's gaze shift to look out of his window and she chanced a glance at him. Thoughts of how lovely his life must be, spending time at Christmas with ones that loved him. But she couldn't hate him. It wasn't his fault she had been alone for so long. Pushing back the tears that threatened to fall she smiled as Darien looked at her, smiling.

"We're here." He opened his door and waited for Serena to climb out. When she did she stood and stared at the magnificent building in front of her. People were queuing up to get inside and she didn't blame them. She had never seen anything in her whole life, and she had been to quite a few places. Just on the outside the brickwork was an opal white that seemed to reflect the light of the street lamps. The windows were large and inside she could see white clothed tables, people walking and sitting all in fancy clothing. Serena looked down at her clothes and felt underdressed somehow. Darien noticed the look of panic on her face as she looked at her clothes. Leaning in he whispered gently in her ear, his breath tickling the hairs on her neck.

"Don't worry you look fine." Serena shivered at his closeness and how good it felt to have him that close. Mentally shaking her head she began to follow Darien into the restaurant. Serena found herself starring at his butt as he walked in front of her and how nice and firm it looked. She reasoned with herself that these thoughts were just stray ones from the memories of being alone. She didn't actually want to touch his butt, just someone's butt and his happened to be the closest. Serena coughed to try and stop the blush from creeping up onto her face but only succeeded in gaining Darien's attention.

Darien smiled as he saw the redness settle on her cheeks. Taking hold of her hand he pulled her inside and to a table to waiter led them to. He ordered a bottle of champagne and watched Serena flick through the menu. As Serena was looking through she couldn't understand anything that was written. It was all in French. Serena looked up and found Darien watching her intently.

"Your not looking at what you're getting?" Serena asked suspiciously. All he was doing was watching her and she could see a light amusement in his eyes. She felt her heart melt as his smile widened, showing his perfect white teeth to perfection.

"I already know what I'm getting. What about you?" Serena looked back down at the menu and swallowed hard. Darien leaned into the table slightly to see her hands wringing in her lap. Sighing Serena looked up and leaned into Darien.

"I can't read French." with a short abrupt laugh Darien moved his chair next to hers and began to read out what was on the menu. Serena could hear his voice but the words weren't registering. When he seemed to have finished Serena turned her head around to face his and she realised how close their faces were.

"What are you having?" she breathed the words into his ear making Darien shiver ever so slightly. To anyone else they looked like lovers out for a romantic dinner but to the two it was just a business meal. Serena tried to remember the mantra but starring into his deep blue eyes that swirled with desire she couldn't. She knew it was desire, she might not have anything sexual to do with anyone but she knew what desire looked like. Looking back down into her lap she smiled at herself. She couldn't help but feel happy, feel whole with him sat so close.

"I'm going to have the chicken with bacon and cheese." He said promptly looking down at her. He watched with confusion at the girlish smile she had playing on her face, he couldn't help but smile himself.

"I'll have what you having." With that the waiter came with the champagne and took their order. Darien had moved back to sitting opposite Serena and he could immediately feel the warmth of her leave him.

"So. Nice place you have." He said taking a sip of the champagne. Serena snorted into the glass gaining a few stray bubbles in her nose. After a coughing and sneezing fit she looked back at Darien. Darien watched this with amusement at how flustered she looked.

"Please, it's not a nice place to live. But at least it's somewhere. I know its not as nice as your house or mansion but it does me fine."

"I didn't mean to offend you. Its just… well, its not like you don't get paid enough money for another place." Again Darien was leaning into the table, his hand fiddling with the stem of the glass. Serena watched his face for any sign of mocking but found none. Sighing she explained why she lived there.

"Basically I'm saving my money for university." Darien sat back in obvious disbelief. "What? I'm not as air headed as you might think Mr Shields." Serena too leaned back into her chair, her nose buried in the glass, her cheeks already flustered for the alcohol.

"I never thought you were, Serena." With a smile he picked up his glass and glanced around. His mind was spinning with thoughts of her lips on his. Shaking his head lightly he looked back at Serena. God she was beautiful. "So, university eh? What you wanting to study then?" he looked at the glass in his hand and frown at it being empty already. Setting it back down on the table he leaned over and grabbed the bottle and poured the liquid into his glass. He looked up at Serena and noticed her glass, which her nose was still in, was also empty. Serena handed him her glass and gladly accepted the full glass back.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a surgeon." Serena mumbled into her glass, making the bubbles sprint up into her nose again. Darien looked at her and waited for her to continue. When she didn't he prompted her.

"Why a surgeon? I'm sure there are more things to do in the world. Why this particular one?" Darien smiled uncontrollably. He could feel the alcohol flowing through his veins now. He really needed to slow down. Serena looked down into her lap and began fiddling with the stem of her wineglass. Darien didn't say anything to speed up the process; the hurt was plain on her face. Still looking down she told him what she had never told any one else before.

"My parents died when I was a child. It was a car accident. We all lived through it but my parents were in a bad shape. I watched through the windows in the hospital as they worked on my mum and dad. But they couldn't do anything for them. I was left alone that night and I swore to myself that I would save the lives of children's parents so they wouldn't have to feel what I felt. So they didn't have to be alone." Silence ensued at their table. Darien watched her in disbelief as she told the story that changed her life. All he could think of was his fathers death and that his mothers death was the cause of it. When Serena finally looked up at him she saw a slight tear in his eyes.

"I also lost my mother and father. My mother died while giving birth to me. My father, he was overcome with the pain of loosing her he drank himself to death. I was orphaned and later on moved out, got a job working here and two years ago got a fulltime position at the top of the company." Darien took a rather large gulp of his champagne and sat back as the waiter brought their meals. They both began to eat their meals both deep in thought. When they had finished their meals they walked out and got back into the limo. Serena looked up into Darien's eyes and shuffled closer to him.

"I've never before told any one that, not even Mina." Darien sat there and waited for the anger and the shouting to happen but all he got was Serena body pressed up against him as she whispered in his ear. "Thank you." She gave him a light peck on his cheek and began to sit back in her seat. Darien was overwhelmed by the soft whispered, her breath caressing the hairs on his neck, by the light kiss on his cheek and the copious amounts of alcohol he had, that when she began to move back he leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own. Serena made a small noise of shock in her mouth as his lips came down on hers and she began to move away. Darien moaned into the kiss as she made small sounds and followed her, his lips still touching hers. Tenderly Serena's hand came up and landed around the back of his head and her fingers entwined in his hair. She began to kiss him back and when his tongue rubbed against her lower lip, asking for permission she granted his entrance. Soon the light peck on the cheek turned into a heated kiss that time slowed and sped up at the same time. All the two could see, hear was each other.

Serena pulled back and whispered into Darien's ear as his kisses trailed down her neck. "I don't want to be alone tonight." With that Darien nodded and changed the directions to the driver to go to his.

They burst into his apartment both their hands roaming all over each other's body. Serena had never felt the feelings she was feeling now. She had never had any touch her the way he was touching her now. She felt on fire and the only salvation was Darien's touch. Serena soon found herself positioned on his bed in his bedroom. Her hands found the buttons on his shirt and began undoing them. Darien flung the shirt to the floor, Serena's hands running over his muscles. Serena sat up to his lips again with a passion she never knew she had. Darien's hands fumbled with the zip on the side of her dress and the material fell down, revealing her naked breasts and her skin coloured knickers. Darien swallowed and watched as Serena wormed her way out of the dress and underwear, so now she lay down on his bed in front of him, naked. Serena was scared and wasn't sure about what would happen. She had never had sex with any one before and she wasn't sure if Darien would be nice to her, or take her in a heated rush. As if he knew what she was thinking he brushed the hair out of her face tenderly he moved his hands down over her skin. Over her small breast causing Serena to gasp. He stood and smiled at her, watching, waiting. He wasn't going to take the rest of his cloths off. If this really was what Serena wanted then she had to show him that she wanted it. Moving to kneel Serena wrapped her hands around his waist, feel the soft skin there with her hands and mouth. Slowly her hands went to the front of his trousers and undid the button and the zip. Darien couldn't take it any more. He gently pushed he back and removed his clothing and laid above her, looking deep into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her and Serena responded whole-heartedly. Darien eased his way inside her causing Serena to whimper in pain. Instantly he realised she was a virgin. His heart began to beat fast with his pace; Serena's nails racking all over his back, drawing blood in places.

At first it was painful for her but soon she got used to it and encouraged him to increase his speed and depth. She could feel a pressure building and she knew she was going to have her orgasm very soon. Darien's lips captured hers as they climaxed together, falling down on top of her body, his breath ragged, his skin sticky. Serena was panting as well but a fear now threaded though her heart and mind. Will he just get up and get dressed now, expecting her to leave? As Darien shifted his weight to lie next to her, he put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to his body; his hand idly began to play with her hair. The fear left her body and slowly she began to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Darien lay there and smiled at the sleeping angel beside him. He was overcome with the thought of her giving herself up to him. He was overjoyed at the fact she had been with no one else but him. For some reason he felt anger fill his heart whenever he thought about her being with another man. He wanted her to be his, now and forever. He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead and fell into sleep with her curled up to his body.

There you go  

**Hope it was long enough for you ******

**R&R **

**xox**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven…

Serena awoke at the break of dawn a sleepy smile firm on her face as she watched her lover sleep next to her. She watched the slight frown form on his face as the light moved through the open windows and danced across his features. Her thoughts transported her back to the night before and the things she had done with Darien. She was happy, that things seemed to be going her way. For the past 3 weeks Serena had retired to the company of Darien late in the nights and in stolen moments in the office. She had never felt this alive before. When she had explained her missing person the first night to Mina she was tackled and made to explain all the details. They spent their lunches together at their favourite arcade and soon made friends with the guy that worked there called Andrew. It turned out that he actually owned the place and was slightly short handed so he worked most of the shifts. He was tall and handsome like Darien. The differences were small but noticeable. Where Darien was dark haired, Andrew was fair, a pale blond that came down into his eyes on the occasion. Both their eyes were blue, Andrews a joyful light blue, Darien's a dark mysterious one. Where Darien was mostly serious Andrew was light hearted and funny. As Mina Serena and Darien hung out with him whenever they could Serena couldn't help but notice the slight tension between the two new friends. Mina all the time she was with Andrew was throwing him flirtatious looks. It was soon discovered that the two had sprung up a relationship. Serena remembered the relief go over Darien's face at the news. Maybe he felt threatened by Andrew, she didn't really know. But looking down at his face from her slightly raised position she felt a burst of love. She had never had any one jealous over her before, she had never had anyone who wanted her as much as he did. She traced a finger lightly down his nose and over his lips, watching him twitch under the slight touch.

Darien awoke looking up into the eyes of his love. His slight annoyance turned into love at the smile she was giving him. He knew from just that one smile that she loved him, with all her heart and that they would be together forever. Bringing a hand up he gently stroke the side of her face, gently pushing the hair out of her face.

"Hey." Darien said never taking his eyes from hers.

"Hey." Serena replied just before she placed her lips on his, duplicating the passion they had the night previously.

Serena fiddled with the cord of her phone as she looked at the door of the office. The man on the phone was going on about some such but all she could think about was how scrumptious Darien looked stark naked before her in all his glory. Sighing she replied to the question the man asked with a negative.

"I'm sorry Mr Hall but we're fully booked for the next two weeks. Mr shields will be having a meeting 3 weeks from now and I can slot you in for just before." Serena stated blankly as she flicked through the blank weekly planner she had in front of her. She had specific instruction to try and get Mr Hall the latest appointment as possible if he wouldn't stop calling. For the past week the man had been calling incessantly to complain about the fact he was fired from the company over a year ago. Darien had tried to console the man, even Serena had given her best, but everyone's patience runs low at one time or another. As the man sighed in defeat she wrote his name in a time slot and said her goodbyes. She sat for a little longer, watching the door to the office. It would nearly be time to finish and she was wondering what the two lovers might get up to. Tapping her fingers on the desk she prepared to stand when the phone rang again. Picking it up on the second ring she answered a little too briskly.

"Wow I can tell someone's had a hard day!" came the familiar playful voice of none then her best friend Mina. Sitting back down grateful it was her and not the man again she explained the details of her day.

"Doesn't he have anything better to do? Like, maybe get another job instead of calling me up all the time and making my job a living hell?" Serena complained to her friend. The two had become very good at complaining about the days work between each other.

"Obviously not. But on the same lines of having anything better to do, have you got anything planned tonight between you and Darien?" thinking about it they hadn't. She was hoping for a nice night at his watching chick flicks and eating ice cream and maybe a little more.

"No not that I can think of. Why you got an idea?" Serena began twirling the cord around her fingers as she contemplated on what devious plan Mina had concocted this time.

"Well, you know that new club that opened today, Moonlight Shadow? Well I was thinking maybe me and Andrew, you and Darien could go and check it out." Serena paused before answering. Did she really want to go out? She looked at the door again, hoping for Darien to come out and save her from the decision. She really did just want to relax instead of hitting the nightclub. She knew what always happened when she was out with Mina; the two always got wasted and or kicked out of the club/pub.

"I don't know Mina, it'll probably be really full and I don't…" Mina cut her off as soon as she realised that she was going to be left alone with Andrew. She liked the guy a lot but a night out really wasn't a night out without Serena.

"Oh come on Serena! If we go early enough we'll get in and I'm sure it will be really fun. Plus it's a Friday; you don't have to work tomorrow. You should really take a break and relax!" frowning in defeat at Mina's chirpy and hopeful voice she said she would. Saying their goodbyes Serena stood and walked into the office.

Darien was sat finishing off some paper work when he looked up to see his goddess standing before him. He had told Serena to just walk in whenever she wanted, so long as he wasn't in a meeting. As his eyes met hers his thoughts lingered to the nights spent making her cry in pleasure. His eyes flickered to the clock and noted it was time to finish. No one would bother them. Naughty thoughts about what he wanted to do to her filled his head as she sauntered to his desk and plumped herself on the corner of his desk. He remembered the day he spent hours pleasuring her on this very desk and a grin came to his lips.

"Hey, what's up?" Darien's smooth voice sounded through the room, making Serena shiver. She knew he was doing it on purpose, using his voice the way he was.

"Stop that." Darien's grin just got wider.

"I don't know what your on about." His voice got deeper, making Serena feel weak with desire; if she were standing she would have fallen.

"You know damn well what I'm on about." She said throwing him a dirty look, only to gain an innocent look from him as he leaned back in his chair. "Mina just called."

"Oh? All going well with her?" he asked politely. He didn't really like Mina, as they were too different, but he tried on behalf of Serena. He knew that the bond between the two blondes was inseparable and he didn't want to be the reason for any fallout between them. Smiling Serena replied, her hands playing with the pens in the holder on his desk.

"Yeah, she's great. She wanted to know if we would go out with her and Andrew tonight to that new club Moonlight Shadow. I said I'd see what you thought." She didn't tell him that she said yes because she didn't have control over him. Thankfully Darien smiled an affirmative.

"I don't see why not. I'll see about getting our tickets." He leaned forward and brushed his hand against hers, feeling the goose bumps rise on both their skin.

"Great." Was all she could manage before Darien had fully leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. The kiss turned from a gentle one to one filled with need. The two made love in his very office before parting each other to get ready.

Later that night Darien sat on the couch with Andrew at Serena's apartment as the two girls made a lot of noise in the bedroom. The two men exchanged looks of despair, as the two blondes had already taken an hour to get ready. With another loud thump the door opened gaining the attention of the men. Turning their heads fully around they starred in awe at the two beauties in front of them. They looked like twins. Both had their hair tied up in a high pony, their faces covered with natural makeup, only the eye liner was thickly put on. Both had a backless silk halter, Mina's in orange and Serena's was in pink. Both wore a pair of jeans that hug to their figures perfectly. Pink and orange strap sandals on their feet and a white belt completed their outfits. After appreciative comments from both men the group headed out to the club.

As soon as they hit the club the girls ran off to the dance floor as the men headed to the bar to get the drinks. Walking back with the drinks the men watched as the two bumped and grinned against each other, oblivious to the looks of the men around them. Soon the thump thump of the music entered their blood, or maybe it was the alcohol, and the group began to laugh and dance. Darien went back to the bar to get another couple of drinks. In all honesty his feet were aching from all the dancing. As the bartender took his order Darien glanced over his shoulder to watch them still dancing. He didn't know how they could do it. Smiling he picked up the glasses and began heading back when he saw Andrew placing his hands on Serena's hips. He thought nothing of it, they were just friends dancing. Soon Andrews's head snuggled in close to her face and from where Darien stood it looked as though the two were kissing. He stopped still in horror as heartbreak took over him. All her could think about as he headed back to the bar with the shots in his hands was how she could do that to him. he had given her everything, he loved her wholeheartedly. He was sure she loved him back. But yet here she was dancing and kissing another man who I thought was my friend. Downing both shots he ordered them again. Twenty minutes went by with none stop downing of shots. Darien slurred his words as he ordered another drink but to his dismay he was refused.

"I'll buy you a drink sweetie." Came a sultry voice from beside him. A woman of raven coloured hair appeared next to him. or maybe she had been sat there a while. As the bartender gave them both their drinks, announcing it was his last she turned and smiled at him.

"Had a rough night hunny?" she asked as he downed his glass.

"You have no idea." Her hand went to his arm affectionately, making Darien look at it. As he looked back up into her face, he was amazed by her seemingly purple eyes.

"My names Raye." She leaned in close so he could hear her over the music.

"Darien." Was his one word answer. He would of said more but the room had started to spin slightly.

"How about we leave here and go somewhere a bit more private." Standing the two stumbled out of the club and to Darien's apartment.

Serena was a little shocked when Andrew leaned his face in close to hers as they were dancing. His mouth went straight past hers and to her ear. As the two danced Andrew revealed his love for the blonde.

"I know it's only been 3 weeks but I don't want to loose her. Serena, I'm going to ask Mina to marry me. I don't know why, we just feel so right together." Serena jumped back at the news and looked into his blue eyes. Nerves came over her for the happiness that was obvious on his face. She hugged him tightly in joy as she looked around for Mina. She could see her on her way back from the bathrooms.

"When are you going to ask?"

"Tonight. When I get the guts to do so." He smiled sheepishly back at Serena.

"Well you better get guts soon because she's coming back." A panicked look came over his face as he saw his love walking back. Serena had an idea and ran off to the DJ. She explained what was going to happen and asked for the microphone.

Suddenly the music had lowered down to a dull sound in the background and a singular light highlighted Serena standing next to the DJ.

"Hello every body. Sorry if I'm interrupting but my friend has something special to say to someone. Andrew can you come up here please?" a second light lit up Andrew as he stood with Mina. Mina shot him a look and only got a shrug back. As he reached the stage he told Serena she was dead meat. Clearing his throat he smiled sheepishly. Mina walked closer to the stage and stopped when she reached the edge of it.

"Well, I didn't really think that this would happen when I told her in confidence, but that's how the world works!" he laughed getting nothing from the crowd. Clearing his throat again, his nerves running wildly around him he looked into the eyes of Mina and another light erupted over her head. "I've never felt like this before. I know it hasn't been a long time since I hadn't known you, but it feels like a thousand years. Everything I thought I held closely to my heart pales in comparison to you." Mina's heart was thudding in her chest as she watched him get on one knee, rather awkwardly, and held out his hand to hers. "Mina, will you marry me?" Squeals erupted from the corner where Serena was stood apologising she watched the tears fill Mina's eyes. She gave a slight nod and Andrew jumped down and hugged her, swinging her around him as the crowd clapped happy for the couple. The music picked back up as the 3 sat at a table. Serena looked around for Darien. She hadn't seen him since he went to get some more drinks. She began to worry. Mina saw this and put her arm around her comforting.

"Maybe he didn't feel well and went home? He did have quiet a bit to drink."

"He would have said something." Serena small voice came as she looked around widely for him.

"Don't worry about it Hun, I'm sure he's fine." Finishing the drinks the three stood and exited the club. As Andrew hailed for a taxi Mina turned to Serena.

"You getting this taxi with us?" she shivered slightly in the night air.

"No, I think I'm going to go to Darien's see if he's there. It's not that far from here. Thanks any way." Hugging the blonde Serena waved goodbye to Andrew congratulated the two again and headed down the street to Darien's.

As she got there she opened the door and walked straight into the living room. What she saw there stopped her movements, stopped the words for leaving her mouth and froze her heart. There laid Darien naked on the floor with another woman on top of him.

Oohh trouble in paradise : D 

**Let me know what you think**

**Just want to apologise for the time it took to upload**

**I'm on holiday at the end of the month so had injections the other day**

**Plus lots of shopping, orders from my BF**

**Who ever said men don't like shopping **

**Rolls eyes**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight…

Serena starred at the scene before her, at Darien with a raven-haired woman on top of him. No tears came, no anger boiled her blood. Disappointment made her back out until she hit the wall on the other side of the hall. She had told him so much, given him so much and this was how he repaid her. Slowly Darien raised his head and starred at her. In her heart she was screaming for him to run to her, to comfort her. Wasn't that what they were supposed to do? Al he did was watching her. Turning on her heal she all but ran out of the building. As she rounded the corner she went into the phone box there and looked up into his apartment window. Slowly her small form began to shake as hot tears fell down her face. Why hadn't he come to say something, anything? Why had he done this? As she hit the floor the full wave of the hurt hit her. Tears flooded her face; sobs shook her body, her breath coming raggedly. Her phone rang and she looked at the number hoping that it was Darien. It wasn't.

"Hello, Serena where are you? I'm at Darien's now and some slut answered the door. Where are you?" came Mina's panicked voice. In the background she could hear Andrew screaming at Darien about how much of a bastard he was. A small smile came to her lips, salty from the tears.

"I'm outside, in the phone booth." Came her shaky voice, barely audible.

"We're coming to get you now Serena." With that she hung up leaving Serena to her thoughts. How could a life that had become so perfect for once be turned upside down and leave her reduced to tears. She couldn't understand it. Darien had said he loved her. He shouldn't be up there with that mysterious woman but rather he should be up there with her. Fresh tears sprung from her eyes as she felt her heart break again over a man.

Mina appeared in front of her trying to fit her small frame in the phone booth to console her friend. One look to Andrew got him to pick up Serena bridal style and he carried her like that all the way home. No one exchanged words. Mina knew the signs of heart brake. Twice Darien had killed Serena's love and twice she had forgiven him. How she could have such a heart, such love for a man like that she would never know. Mina and Andrew exchanged looks as Serena feel asleep on her bed. They finally left her to her fitful sleep and went into the front room.

"Will she be alright?" came Andrews's curious voice, uncertain of how his beloved was feeling right now. Her best friend had been hurt, real bad, there had to be some thoughts of revenge.

"Yeah, she always has been, all along." Andrews's confusion only got worse. Sighing Mina explained. "It's not the first time he had hurt her like this. A few years back, when serena and me had first met I noticed that he took a liking to her. Soon Serena explained that she had feelings for the man, but didn't know what to do about them. She had never liked anyone before, she said it would be too hard to say goodbye to them." Andrew stayed quiet as she told the painful story of Serena's past, his hate for a man who he had considered friend only doubling. "She was orphaned and only when she met me did she learn to loosen up." A small smile came to her lips. "We would plan for hours on how to make Darien notice her, to make them collide together. Finally they began bumping into each other on the street. I thought all would go well, but Darien, he's too unpredictable. Or at least I had thought at the time." She looked over to the door to Serena's bedroom. "Anyways he laughed at her, made fun of her all the time and constantly put her down. When she explained she had feelings to him he laughed it off, saying he could never have feelings towards her." Mina looked at the disgusted look on Andrews face. A twisted smile took hold of her face as she laughed almost bitterly. " I thought the man had changed, especially over the past few weeks. But I guess you cant change a man too set in his cruel ways." Tears sprang to her eyes as she felt again exactly what Serena was feeling. She had felt the pain of a cheating love one; she had known the emptiness that ensued. As Andrew hugged her, his hand stroking her back she thought if he would leave her. Shaking her head she pulled away and looked into his eyes. She knew right then that Andrew would never do anything like that to her. Standing she moved over to the door.

"Are you coming?" came her short curt voice. Andrew was used to her getting straight to the point, demanding in a way. It's why he first noticed her and why he loved her now.

"Where are we going?" he said as he joined her as the door.

"Where else would I rather be right now?" Was all she said before they disappeared onto the streets.

Darien starred at the space that Serena had just filled. He frowned to adjust his eyesight to try and understand things. If it was Serena at the door, who was above me calling my name? Turning his head slowly so the world didn't spin so much his heart froze. A woman, who he didn't even know the name of, was above him with a sick smile on her lips. He watched her as she stood and dressed her eyes all for him. The world started to spin as he realised what he had just done. Knelling on the floor he threw up. He heard the disgusted voice of the woman but he couldn't care less. Why had he just laid there and let her go? Angry thoughts at himself cam through his head. He looked up as the door opened again, in the light he saw a blonde. His heart raced as he hoped Serena had come back. He watched the woman leave as shouts of 'who the fuck are you?' came from the petite blonde. It wasn't Serena. It was Mina. Sitting back down he covered himself with his shirt and boxers, preparing for the shouts. He would explain to Mina that her boyfriend had cheated on her o the dance floor. Nothing came but the disgusted looks from Mina and Andrew. That was happening to him a lot tonight. Mina dialled Serena on her phone, talking, consoling. Andrew had stepped in and knelt in front of him, their faces only slightly apart.

"You are a bastard." The words were simple, he had heard them before. But this time they struck home. He watched the retreating forms when Mina explained she knew where Serena was. He starred at the closed door for some time before getting up and getting some coffee. He needed to sober up. He knew Mina would be back. She was Serena's best friend; of course she would be back with an army of bitter words. She had only not said them right then because she wanted to see if her friend was all right. Of course she would be all right. He would not. No one cared if Serena had cheated on him first. No, no one would think that. They would put him in a picture in their heads of an evil sadistic bastard. Maybe he was, but at least when they come back he would be sober enough to tell them his side. Of course, he hadn't really expected to sleep with that woman whose name he couldn't remember, it just sort of happened. A time went by where he sat on the couch watching the walls, waiting, expecting.

The door bust open letting a fuming Mina enter. Andrew closed the door softly behind it, not wanting to get the attention of Mina. He was actually scarred of her right now, the way she walked and talked to him on the way told him that she was holding back on her anger. Switching the light on in the new darkness he watched Darien shut his eyes against the light. He noticed a cup of coffee and realised he was trying to sober up. Sitting down he watched Mina pace around in front of both men. Normally he would give Darien a friendly look that said 'women' but now he wasn't in the mood to play good cop bad cop. He was just a witness to make sure the bad cop didn't do anything real bad like kill the man.

"How could you do something like that to her?!" she hissed out. She wasn't screaming, yet. Darien looked up into her face.

"Should you be asking your boyfriend that?"

"Fiancé. And what does he have to do with it?" Mina's voice rose. Andrews mouth formed and O shape as he realised what had happened.

"Oh dear. Mina, I told Serena that I wanted to marry you, but it might have looked like I was kissing her." Mina's head whipped round and looked at the man. A sheepish look took hold of his face. Darien starred at the two; they were engaged to be married.

"Wait your engaged?" came Darien's confused voice. Mina threw him a dirty look that plainly said duh. "When?"

"Tonight I proposed to Mina. I told Serena and she got up on stage and made me announce it to the whole club, I was so nervous to just ask her, and then I had to do it in front of the whole club." Andrew shook his head and let Mina sit on his lap. Darien looked at the two flabbergasted.

"Well, congratulations I think." Mina rounded on him.

"Oh yeah were all right, happy in our love. Not like poor Serena who is in pieces right now because of you and your stupid assumptions." Dread filled his heart as he fully realised what he had done. What must she think of me now?

"Is she alright?"

"I'd say not sweet heart." Came Mina's sarcastic voice. " I know exactly what she is going through. The heart break over your again. The loneliness that fills one up so fully that they believe that love wasn't made for them."

"How would you know how she is feeling?" Darien shot at her, getting angry now, not really angry at them but at himself.

" I would know because it's happened to me. I've loved someone so dearly like Serena loved you to just have them shove it back in my face the way you did tonight to her." tears filled her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. Andrew watched the struggle on her face. He now fully understood why this had affected her so much.

"I thought she had cheated on me alright!" Darien shouted standing up and moved over to the window. Mina opened her mouth to say more but Andrews finger touched her lips.

"Go wait outside, I'll talk to him." Mina looked at him sceptically but nodded and left. Andrew stood and walked over to stand next to Darien. They stood there for a minute looking at the night sky. Darien looked at Andrew, his face a mess as he thought to keep the tears from falling. He was a man, they didn't cry. He didn't want this man in front of him to laugh at him. But Andrew didn't do any of that.

"I know you love her Darien. I knew it ever since I met you. I also know that she still loves you. But right now she is hurting really bad, and yes that's because of you. I don't know if she will be able to forgive you for this but ill tell her what had happened." Andrew put his hand on Darien's shoulder in a comforting manner. Darien looked at Andrew with so much hope.

"Thank you."

"Now, go get some sleep. I'm sure the next few days are going to be hell because of this." With that Andrew left to stand with Mina outside. All he did was smile at Mina and give her a kiss. They went home and checked on Serena then went to bed themselves. Mina almost straight away fell asleep but Andrew stayed away a while longer. Thoughts of what Mina must have felt when the love of her life had hurt her like that. He looked into the face of the sleeping angel that was curled around him tightly and smiled with joy. They were engaged. He would show her what real love feels like; he would make her forget her most painful memory and replace it with happy ones of them together.

Serena woke at the crack of dawn again and felt instantly alone. For so long now she had woken up next to him. Now he will be waking up with another woman. Sighing Serena pulled herself together as she felt the tears reach her eyes and threaten to fall. Sitting she watched the sun rise giving her the comfort she so desperately needed. She frowned as she thought of how weak she had become and it was his entire fault. She knew, deep down inside her, that he would do something like this. Well, at least that's what she was telling herself. She got dressed quickly in nothing spectacular and dragged herself off to the kitchen for food. Serena raided the fridge pulling out a left over carton of Chinese noodles and sat in front of the TV stuffing her face whilst watching sailor moon.

A few hours later Andrew and Mina walked out of their bedroom. Both stiffened at the sight of Serena relaxing on the couch. Serena turned her head around and smiled a chocolate covered teeth smile, which made Andrew grimace. Mina smiled back and looked out of the corner of her eye at Andrew.

"Good morning sleepy heads! How about you cook me some pancakes Andrew?" Andrew scratched the back off his head and sighed in defeat at the hopeful look of the two blondes. Mina went and sat next to Serena.

"How are you this morning Serena?" Mina asked cautiously. Serena faulted only a little before she smiled again.

"Oh I'm fine. Don't worry about last night. I'm not." Mina watched her for a few more seconds as the words sank in.

"But Serena, what he did to you isn't acceptable…"

"Of course it is! How could I of possibly tame his wild ways? I always knew something like this would happen and well, I'm taking it in a stride." Mina said nothing more of the matter and watched sailor moon for a while in silence next to Serena, throwing curious glances at the occasional bouts of laughter from her. Mina was seriously worried. This wasn't how she had gotten over the fact Mal cheated on her. She knew that all of this was a façade, but who was she to tear down the wall she had built back up and hurt her some more. The smell of pancakes floated through the air in delicious waves. Both Mina and Serena made a beeline for the kitchen and waited eagerly, their bellies getting the better of them.

Sitting at the table Andrew tried for conversation but got nothing from the girls. He sighed as he realised that food was more important then talking. As the two finished the race and rubbed their full stomachs with delight they began a conversation.

"What shall we do today then?" Serena asked politely.

"We could go to the theme park just outside the city?" Mina replied. Serena looked straight at her trying to contain the excitement at the prospect of going on some really big roller coasters. Both heads looked at Andrew to see what he thought of the idea. He smiled and nodded hi head. The two girls squealed in delight and Mina ran off to get dressed.

"Thank you Andrew for taking us," Serena said politely when cleaning the dishes whilst mina was getting ready.

"Don't sweat it. In truth I wanted to go myself." They both smiled. Andrew dried the dishes and put them away whilst Serena leaned against the counter. A sigh escaped her lips.

"You know I'm jealous of you two. You have mina and mina has you. I had hopes that one day, me and Darien could have been the same as you two." Serena looked at the tiles on the kitchen floor. She didn't know why she was telling him this but it felt good to get some weight of her chest.

"Why don't you talk to mina about this?" Andrew asked tenderly not sure if it was right to ask her that. A small sad smile came to her lips.

"I love Mina, there is no doubt about that and I know she just wants to help me but sometimes she takes things a little too rash. Like last night." Andrew looked at her shocked. "Don't give me that look, I know you went to his apartment." The two looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. "How is he?" came Serena's small voice. Andrew sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What can I say? He's a mess. He regrets what had happened. He wants you back." Serena nodded in acknowledgment. She didn't fully understand why she asked about his well-being. Maybe she still cared deeply for him. Sighing again she pushed herself away from the counter and headed out of the kitchen. She stopped, putting her hand on the doorframe and turned back to look at Andrew, giving him a sad smile.

" I want him back too."

Another chapter 

**Just want to say thanks to all those who read my stories**

**It's a real encouragement for me**

**Keep up the reviewing:P**


	9. Chapter 9

Serena sighed as she realised that it was once again Moday morning. The weekend had flown past, spending time at the Theme Park and just chilling out in front of the TV with Mina and Andrew. She was happy that those two had found each other, and she knew, that this time Mina heart would stay whole. Andrew, he was a nice guy and Serena could tell that he loved her deeply. Sighing she pulled the covers off her and began to get dressed for work. Yes, she was going to work. She had decided, after a lot of thought last night in bed, that she wouldnt let him bother her. She had managed to get through years after the first time he broke her heart and this time would be no different. Only thing would be her heart would be as hard as stone, as cold as ice. She didnt want anyone at all to hurt her. She was fed up of crying, of feeling betrayed.

She pulled her hair back with her brush and put it into a delicate bun. She applied light make-up and smiled at herself in the mirror. She was a grown-up, she was smart and sophisticated and thats how Darien would see her.

Shouting her goodbyes she set off to work. On her drive there her nerves got the better of her and she pulled over, engine still running. How would he react to her being there? Shaking her head she realised with a lot of effort that she didnt care anymore. After all there was only 2 more weeks until the start of university and then she wouldnt have to face darien any more.

She pulled out again and began driving to work, her head strong and her heart empty. If he wanted to play games, then we'll play games.

Serena was sat at her desk, filling in paper, writing down notes, anything to past the time. Suddenly the buzzer on her desk sounded, making her jump. Dariens voice floated over.

"i want you in my office now." his voice ended and Serena felt angry at his demand. She repeated her mantra in her head, she wasnt going to be here long.

She stepped through the door and closed it behind her, her face blank as she stood in front of his desk, his eyes scanning over her body heatedly.

"yes, Mr Sheilds, is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Darien flinched at her words and stood up, regaining some of his composure.

"yes, I want to talk about the meeting i'm having tommorow with Mr Hall. I'll be needing your presence..." he looked at he as she nodded. God she was beautiful and ogd how much he wanted her right there and then. He moved forward and touched her cheek with his hand. Her face stayed the same only her eyes showed the slightest emotion but she had it under control before he could figure out what it was. Her heart pulsed but she kept her face blank.

"Mr Sheilds?" she asked, her voice wavered only slightly as her pulse jumoped in her neck, like a wild trapped thing.

"Cut the Fucking crap. I know you want me, I can taste it in the air. You want my body in you, moving over you." serena couldnt help but moan her response. As much as it revolted her to admit it, she did want him. He was her first lover and he had ignited a flame that only he could douse. She swallowed hard and looked at him, her lips quivering.

"you do want me, dont you Serena?" he purred her name and nodded dumbly, hating herself for being so weak. His lips came crashing down onto her, groaning as she responded fully, tongues fighting for dominence, teeth grazing her lips he moved off her mouth to her neck as her hand came up and grabbed his hair roughly in her hands. She moaned louded as her nibbled on her neck, laying a trail of kisses down to her chest where her took a nippple into his mouth through the fabric causes a sharp gasp of pleasure from her. He pushed her back into the table and she spread her hands wide pushing everything off his desk as hi picked her up his hands firmly on her blutt as she dropped her down and leaned over her.

Serena pulled on his shirt and popped his buttons and watched them as they flew acroos the room. She moaned as his hands touched the trobbing warmth between her legs, throwing her head back as she took in the sight of his sculptured chest.

"i need you Serena." he groaned into her ear as his fingers moved in and out, flciking her in just the right spot, bringing her orgasm crashing down onto her. She bit into his neck as she bucked against him and the desk. She felt hands pulling her nickers down as she watched darien fling them acroos the room and he looked at her core making her bite her lip to keep from moaning. God how she hated him for making her feel this way.

Serena was pushed into a sitting position slightly reclining on his desk, her skirt hitched up around her waist her legs spread wide as darien dropped down to his knees and began working on her with his mouth. His tongue played and plunged within her making her scream out her orgasm as she dug her hands into his hair.

Pulling him up by his hair she kissed him hungrily as her hands flittered down his chest spreading his shirt wide and then she reached his buckle. Pulling roughly she undid his belt, and pulled down the zipper releasing him with a groan her hand immidatly started working on him, slowly massaging. He tore away from her mouth and spread her legs with his hands and positioned himself at her entrance, here he stopped and looked into her face. Her eyes were closed, a slight sweat on her skin. Her eyes hsot open, blue eys dark with desire. She bit her lip at his intense stare. Suddenly he thust into her, serena tried to throw her head back in sheer wave of pleasure but his hand came up to still her face, so that their eyes locked in passion, his over hand at the lower of her back steadying her as he drove in and out of her.

He watched her eyes as he rubbed a thumb over her lip. Suddenly she came again and bit down onto his thumb and began sucking in her pleasure making Darien spill his seed into her.

He fell down ontop of her, both breathing ragedly, bodies sticky with exhaustion. Serena, finaly coming back into her own head cursed herself for giving into him. Her thoughts of why, why was he looking into my eyes, whilst I came, as if he loved me? She looked down to stare at the top of his head. Feeling her gaze he looked up and grinned, a boyish smile making her heart melt.

Clearing his throat a couple of times he got off her and began dressing, throwing the torn shirt away and pulling out another one. Serena paced around the room until she found her underwear and she pulled them on, sorting out her skirt, feeling disgusted with herself. When both were dressed and looked somewhat respectable Darien apporoached her and leaned in for a kiss when serena tilted her head away. Moving back, somewhat hurt at this, he cleared his throat again and sat at his desk.

"i am required to go to a Masquerade next friday and I want you to accompany me." he simply stated looking at her as she opened and closed her mouth. "i will pay for your outfit." he said. Closing her mouth tight she only nodded an agreement before walking out the door. As she closed it behind her she looked at the clock. Sighing in relief she grabbed her things and headed out of the door.

**HA! another chapter FINALY up**

**sorry about the shortness but hopefully it was still good **

**R&R**

**X O X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter for Dirty Work.**

**Again thanks to all those still reading my writing **

**hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

Serena scowled at the wardrobe in her bedroom as she sat on her bed, clad in only a towel, her hair wet and loose. Bringing a brush through her hair she continued to scowl, ignoring Mina as much as possible. Her best friends rantings were, for lack of a better word, annoying. But they were also too close to the bone and she really didn't want to think about things of that nature. Mina, had got it into her mind that Serena loved him and was only going to Uni now to annoy him. Serena sighed. It wasn't true, she didn't just do it to annoy Darien, after all it was he dream to be a doctor, to help save people. Looking over out of the window she saw Mina make her way to the wardrobe.

"You could have at least looked at it by now! I mean, you got it on Tuesday for crying out loud!" pulling open the doors she pulled out the white dress bag. Serena sighed again. True to his word he had bought her a dress and left it for her on Tuesday after work. She had spent the whole week avoiding him when possible, talking on the phone – even when no one was on the other line! She wasn't keeping this distance for him, but for herself. She needed a clean break from this love affair and she was going to do it as soon as possible. Mina threw the bag onto the bed next to Serena and pulled the zipper, gasping in awe at what she saw. It was no less then a princess in a fairytale would be expected to wear

The white fabric fell out of the bag, its beads and sequins glittering in the light. The bodice was tight and laced over, scattered with beads and more sequins. The skirt filled out in layers after layers, the top layer covered in flower shape patterns made from the same pearl beads. Around the top of the hanger laid a mask, also white with lace. Picking it up gingerly between her fingers she placed it on her face and looked towards the mirror. The white of it brought out the deep blue of her eyes, making them seem unreal in the sea of whiteness. Mina echoed the gasp from earlier.

"Serena! This dress is amazing! You'll look just like a princess!" Mina squeal. And reluctantly Serena began to feel excitement about the whole ordeal tonight as they fussed over her hair and make-up.

00

After what seemed like hours, but actually only one had passed, they stepped back and looked at their achievements. Sighing in bliss Mina phoofed Serena's hair up a little bit more, making the curls that fell from the bun bounce more. Only a light amount of make-up was decided, considering half of her face would be covered. A pale pink lipstick adorned her plum lips. Dark eye-liner and mascara and only a slight amount of pale blue eye shadow completed the look. Slowly she did a twirl in front of her floor length mirror, watching the poofed shirts flow out more. Inside she was bubbling with excitement, unable to hide the smile from her lips. Outside a car honked.

"Serena, it seems you ride is here! Oh, I wish I could go!" Mina pouted and plunked herself down on the bed. Slipping on her white heeled sandals Serena made for the door, only Mina's call stopping her. Turning in the doorway she looked at her best friend, and smiled wider, reaching for the mask in her hands. Shouting a thanks she ran down the stairs and into the limo, surprised to see that it was empty apart from the driver. As if knowing what her question was he answered before she had the chance to ask.

"Master Sheilds is meeting you at the ball, Milady." forming a slight 'O' of her mouth she nodded politely and looked out the window. The night lights were glittering in the streets, the sky was black and empty of clouds, the moon shimmering in its glory casting its light down onto the earth. Serena starred at the moon in some sort of fiction. For as long as she could remember she had found the moon comforting to her. Sure it was a cold, dead planet but it was always there, shining its light through the darkness. It gave her hope.

The door opened next to her, causing her to jump in shock. The young driver chuckled and notified her she was there. Smiling with a thank you she climbed out of the car, her hands fixing the mask to her face before she forgot it. Suddenly she was blinded by lights flashing in every direction. Blinking back the lights, she dazedly grabbed onto the arm of the man that opened her door for her in a desperate hold. He smiled at her, patted her arm, and began walking her forward. Shooting a fleeting look behind her she watched the car drive off, leaving her here in the sea of paparazzi. Clearing her throat she focused on making it to the doors without falling over.

Amazingly, she did make it. Once she was inside the building her breath caught again. The reception area gave way to a massive set of stairs, people going up and down, talking and laughing. Ladies in marvellous dresses and men in simple tux's. Everyone was wearing a mask, colour coordinated with their clothes. Serena instantly felt out of place, but then remembered that she looked just as good as any of them. Holding her head high she moved along and up the stairs in a slow walk, her escort still on her arm. People began queuing on the steps towards the double doors at the top. Serena looked to her blonde escort, leaning in for his answer.

"They are waiting for their names to be called out." Serena nodded and sure enough heard a man's voice over the din. Her nerves began to her body, she could feel the bones in her body quiver. She stood before a man standing behind a wooden box filled to the brim with papers. His white gloved fingers flipped through them expertly. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Your name ?" he blinked waiting for her to answer. She swallowed hard.

"Serena." he frowned, flicking through the papers. He smiled back up at her, handing the paper to the man next to him who was holding a microphone. His voice boomed through the room.

"Presenting Lady Serena." she froze in spot. Lady? She frowned as the man on her arm began to tug her, nearly causing her to trip. Being pulled along she stopped at the doorway and starred down the stairs. There were people laughing, drinking and some sitting in the chairs at the tables around the edge of the hall. Red drapes covered the walls from floor to ceiling, with a few orange drapes in between. A bright light shone onto her as she made a slow decent down the stairs. Slowly peoples heads began to turn, all their faces covered by masks. Her eyes skimmed across them as they began talking to each other, their eyes not leaving her. Her eyes landed and held their place. Her heart froze as she looked at him.

He was wearing a black Tux with a plain black mask, his dark blue eyes shinning through, his hair falling into his eyes. He looked absolutely breathtaking. And he was staring at Serena like she was the only person in the room. Her heart began to beat again when they touched the varnished wood of the ball room. The man on her arm bowed and backed away into the distance. She took a few steps forward and stopped in front of Darien, her eyes still latched onto his. Her heart raced as he held out his hand and when she took it she felt an electric shock run through her body. He pulled her closer, as the groups of people began to disperse to meet their dance partners. He kept a small space between them, which only caused her to want to be near him even more. She tore her eyes away from his face as the music began. She looked to her right and there was a stage with the people playing string instruments. Her body followed the way he was leading, only paying attention to the way his hand cupped her hip, his skin on her hand was so soft. The way the muscles played under his shirt. She couldn't see them but she knew they were there. She sighed as she felt her body tighten in his hands, her need for him to be closer being granted. This was the reason why she needed to end this affair right here, tonight. He was like her own personal brand of heroin.

They danced to the flow of the music, occasionally Darien would move in closer causing her to catch her breath. He ducked her and leaned his face into her neck. His breath tickled along her jawline, making her shiver.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" she swallowed hard as he pulled her back up. Avoiding his eyes she pulled away as the music came to a brief pause. Claps erupted around them as they stood apart, not touching. Darien frowned his confusion. He reach out but stopped and let his hand fall back to his side. Turning Serena headed for the balcony, her skirt swishing around her legs, preventing her from running. Once outside, the cold night air breathed along her bared skin, causing goosebumps. She took in a deep breath of air, trying to steady her racing heart. She heard footsteps stop behind her, knowing it was Darien. She turned around and froze. He looked so confused. For a brief second she wondered if she was doing the right thing, ending it here. She felt something different coming from him, as if it was more then just the sex. Another thought popped into her head. The fact she was going to Uni. Even if this was going somewhere, so wouldn't be able to keep it going herself. Looking at the floor and away from his expressive face, she cleared her throat.

"I don't think we should see each other any more..." she trailed off, instantly thinking how harsh it sounded. But she didn't take it back. And looking into his face, she didn't know if it would have done anything. But looking into those so sad eyes, mixing confusion with hurt, she wanted to say anything, to do anything to take it back. Slowly his face closed down. Once again it was back to solid outer wall she knew. His hands slid into his pockets, a picture of perfect nonchalance. Sighing she turned and headed down the stone steps to the right and into a waiting limo.

Darien stood there, watching her go. Confused at why, when he finally realised that he was madly, truly and utterly in love with her, did she leave him?

**There you go, another chapter!**

**Now im unsure of whether to go with a happy ending or a sad one.**

**It's up to you guys :) tell me what you would like to see.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**It means so much to a writer to hear what you think of their work! **

**Without further due...**

**Chapter Eleven**

Monday came to quickly for Serena's liking. She found herself sat behind her desk starring at the wood of the door. Waiting for him to burst through the doors and yell at her to get out, to leave him alone. She honestly didn't know why she had come in today. She felt sick to her stomach and she could hardly keep her eyes open. The whole weekend was just a mess for Serena. Sleepless nights ended up with her thoughts of doubt over the whole situation. Sighing she began to type away at her computer, filing dates and explanations of the meetings briefly. The intercom on her desk buzzed once. She stopped and looked at it, her fingers poised over her keyboard. Her mind raced. Should she ignore it and pretend she didn't hear it because she was too busy? Part of her wanted to do just that. The other part, the one that was being reasonable told her she was being stupid. It was her job and she couldn't ignore her duties because of personal problems. It buzzed again.

She pressed the button and leaned in. she heard his voice call to her asking her to come into his office then the line went dead. Her heart raced. He didn't sound bothered by it at all. She felt anger boil up inside her. Shouldn't he have felt something? At least he should have sounded angry at her. Standing she walked into his office, not even bothering to knock. He raised an eye brow at her, his cockiness annoyed her to no ends.

"I resent being summoned in here like your lap dog, Darien." her anger took the lead and her reasoning left her alone. She waited for him to be angry, to say something back. Silence was thick between them, she could almost chock on it. She moved further into the room, sitting down she placed her feet up on the desk as if she owned the place. On the surface, she was cool, confident. On the inside she was a wreck. All she wanted to do was flee from this room, from his scrutinising gaze. Darien flinched slightly at her words and fiddled with some paper.

"Why did you say that at the party?" his voice was quiet, uncertain. It held wave after wave of sadness. Serena's faced softened around the edges at his voice. Shock took over her body. He was bothered by it! He was hurting and upset about it as well! Her heart soared and swelled at the realisation and she let herself feel the small pathetic happiness fill her.

"It wouldn't work out between us. There are too many differences in our personality." her voice was calm, flat. Ever the professional. He looked up from his papers, his dark blue eyes swirled with emotion causing her heart to ache. She stood and looked away from his eyes. "I don't think I should work here any more..." she began to move away.

"Why? When two people love each other, that's all that should matter." his voice was quiet, his eyes still pleading. Was he saying that he loved me? Serena's mind tried to make sense of the situation. Her feet moved on their own and soon she was leaning over the desk, her lips touching his lightly. Her heart raced. She felt right here, with him, as if this was where she truly belong. She wanted to fold herself in his arms and never leave again. But she knew that there were other things to take into account. She pulled away from his lips, her hand caressing his cheek. She smiled a sad smile and moved back, his eyes opening and following her movements.

"Your still leaving? Even though I love you?" his words were heated, Serena's heart ached once again, she nodded affirmative.

"I'm leaving for Uni Darien. No matter what feelings I have for you I have to go, it's my dream." she pleaded with him, hoping he would realise. He looked away, anger obvious on his face. She moved away again.

"Wait, please just wait." she stopped at the door and looked back at him, tears brimming in her eyes. "If it's your dream then I won't stop you from leaving, just please, know that I love you and I always have. I'm sorry if you ever thought otherwise." Serena smiled, nodded and whispered back to him.

"I love you, too." she left the room and left his life....

**3 weeks later**

Serena sighed as she finally finished another health sciences class. She had been at Uni for a week now and it was non stop studying. It was a lot harder then she had imagined. She knew it would have taken up a lot of her time but she hasn't been able to read her email, her letters or even answer any calls. She began to feel like she was falling further and further behind in her work. She began to snap at inanimate objects when she got in a bad mood. Sighing she grabbed her things and headed for her dorm room. She could have stayed in her apartment with Mina, but she didn't want anything to distract her. Now, she was begging for some sort of release.

Pulling out a book almost as soon as she got in she sat at her table, pen poised ready to scribble notes on the edges of the book. Her phone began to ring. She ignored it frowning at the pages in the book. She could make out that there were indeed words on the page but she couldn't make sense of it. The phone rang again. Slamming the pen on the table she stood grabbing the receiver.

"Hello?" she asked, almost demanding the person have a good reason for calling her. She heard her best friends voice on the other end.

"She lives!" Mina joked causing a slight smile on Serena's face. "how have you been? I've been trying to get through to you for ages..." they talked for almost an hour before Serena heard a beeping on the other side of the line. "oh Serena sorry I got to go! But listen since its Friday I thought you could come out with me?" Mina tried. Serena eyes the pile of books that had taken up a permanent residence on her table.

"I don't know Mina, I have a lot of work..." Mina interrupted her.

"Please Serena! I'm lonely! Plus, isn't Uni supposed to be all party and fun?" Serena laughed at that. No, Uni wasn't anything like that. Well, at least for her it wasn't. Sighing she thought over her friends offer. She really could do with going out,a little break would be good for the mind. Smiling she turned her back on the books.

"Sure Mina, I can do that."

"Great I'll come by at six." Serena frowned. That was awfully early. Sighing she put the phone back down as Mina had already hung up. She looked at the clock, she had only half an hour. Wandering to fridge she pulled out left over pizza and chowed door knocked. She laughed as Mina came strolling in, excitement all over her face. Serena looked up at the clock and frowned. It was ten to six.

"Your a bit early." Serena stated,closing the book she was looking over briefly whilst waiting for Mina.

"Of course! I need to look through you clothes for you!" Serena laughed and followed Mina into the bedroom. Half an hour later they had finally picked out a dress. It was a deep red dress made of silk. Serena didn't want to wear it at first, it was a gift from Darien when they first began dating. But as she looked it over, her red satin sandals laid at the foot of the bed, she realised she was being silly. It was a great dress. So she pulled it on and slipped her shoes on too. Mina didn't do much with her hair, just plated it in a loose plat. Serena put dark eye-liner and mascara on, leaving eye shadow out and bright red lipstick to match her outfit. All of a sudden she was rushed to her feet and into Mina's car. She looked at her. Mina laughed, somewhat nervously.

"I made us a reservation at a restaurant first,you know catch up before the drinking." Serena nodded and looked out of the window. Mina was dressed similar, though not as done up as Serena. She watched the street light pass over head, watched the couples going out for romantic meals and she secretly wished she was one of them. Mina pulled up to a stop, getting out and handed a young man her keys. Serena followed her into the restaurant, not really listening to what Mina said to the hostess. The room was fantastic! It was all dark mahogany wood and red silk everything, even the table clothes looked to be made of silk. Mina stopped and looked at Serena.

"I'm just going to the toilet. Out table is the booth right there." Mina left for the ladies room and Serena moved around the corner.

**And another chapter for all you Dirty work fans!**

**Hope you liked! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**last time:**_

"_**I made us a reservation at a restaurant first,you know catch up before the drinking." Serena nodded and looked out of the window. Mina was dressed similarity, though not as done up as Serena. She watched the street light pass over head, watched the couples going out for romantic meals and she secretly wished she was one of them. Mina pulled up to a stop, getting out and handed a young man her keys. Serena followed her into the restaurant, not really listening to what Mina said to the hostess. The room was fantastic! It was all dark mahogany wood and red silk everything, even the table clothes looked to be made of silk. Mina stopped and looked at Serena. **_

_**"I'm just going to the toilet. Out table is the booth right there." Mina left for the ladies room and Serena moved around the corner. Darien was sat at their table.**_

**Now, on with the story....**

Back peddling she headed to the bathroom to fins Mina touching up her lipstick. Mina shook her head at her.

"Mina! I can't do this!" she harshly whispered, afraid that Darien would some how hear her. Mina tutted and steered Serena out of the bath room.

"I know you still have feelings for him Serena, that's why I'm doing this. You could talk to him at least." Serena sighed knowing the look in Mina's eyes. "and don't think of escaping. I'll be here watching." Serena knew she was telling the truth. She was betting Mina had a table set right behind theirs behind the foliage, just to make sure she doesn't make a run for it. Straightening her dress mechanically she moved back to the table, her eyes starring at Darien. He looked up at her then, his nervousness obvious on his face. She sat down and starred at the table cloth, her hands fidgeting under the table. The silence was so thick she thought she was going to choke on it. Darien cleared his throat.

"Thanks for agreeing to have dinner with me." his soft voice floated through the air to her ears, making her shiver at the sound of it. She hated how responsive her body was to him in everything he ever did, whether sex or just a simple smile, she would melt into a puddle at his feet. She sat up straighter in her chair and gave him her eyes. They were as cold and hard as they could get. He flinched slightly under her gaze, filling her with sour happiness. "I understand that cold look but still, thanks for coming."

"I didn't come Darien, it was forced upon me, I was _betrayed._" Serena huffed and slumped in her chair, not caring about elegance or showing him that she didn't care about him, even if it was just a lie. She shot a heated look towards the bathroom door where Mina stood chatting up a waiter. Mina glanced over and smiled with a wave before turning back to the young brunette. She turned her eyes back around to see Darien grinning at her.

"That's a bit over the top isn't it? And besides, if were talking about being led on your not the only one." Serena turned to face away from him again, feigning uninterested. Darien continued, leaning back in his chair and slouching himself. "I mean when I called you and you answered I was ecstatic that you had finally answered." Serena turned around in her seat her mouth open ready to argue, but he put one finger up. "she did a good job, pretending to be you, even though the voice was a little squeaky." he grabbed his glass of water and sipped watching her face as she realised they had both been duped.

"are you saying Mina set us up?" her voice was a little high, almost as squeaky as Mina's was when she pretended to be her. Darien chuckled at Serena's voice, she really was something else.

"yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." Serena looked down to the table, her hands now playing idly with the napkins corners. Why would Mina do something like this to her, it didn't make any sense. She looked up and glanced at the bathroom door where Mina was watching her newest love interest do his job. Mina was the only person she had ever confided in. told her everything. She was the only one who knew she wanted nothing more then to throw everything away and be with Darien. She huffed a sigh and stood, placing the napkin on the table. Darien looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry, Darien, but I can't do this any more." with that she walked out, leaving a shocked and hurt looking Mr. Sheilds. He starred at her frame as she left the restaurant, wishing for her to glance back at him. Just one look, and I'll know I'm still in the game. She didn't. He turned his head down and stared at the napkin she had thrown down. He put his head in his hands and chanced one more look through his fingers. Just as she reached the door she turned and looked at him, their eyes connecting for all but a millisecond. Then she turned and walked out of his life. His smiled into his hands as Mina ran out after her. She may be gone but not forever. Darien stood and smiled as he left a couple of notes on the table. No, definitely not forever.

–

–

Mina finally caught up with Serena just as they reached her apartment. She starred at her as she opened the door, the keys jingling in her shaking hand. The door relented and let them enter. Serena threw her keys on the coffee table and began to pace around the room, trying to sort through her feelings. She shot a look to Mina, as she closed the door.

"how could you do this to me?" she whispered, clear liquid filling in her eyes, but she did not let them fall. Mina looked down to the floor and answered honestly.

" I didn't want you to loose him. I thought I would be doing something good." Serena stopped and starred at her friend.

"you really thought it would be good for me to go there and have dinner with him? Mina, I love him!" she wailed and began pacing. Mina frowned at her friend. She knew Serena loved him, perhaps longer then Serena knew herself, that was why she had done this. It was easy to see that Darien wanted only the best for her, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and Serena was about to throw it all away. Mina felt the stirrings of anger.

"don't you think I know that? Serena, I'm your bestfreind. I'm not blind, I can see that you two want each other. I know you want to be with him Serena, why are you pushing him away?" Serena froze and starred at the ground.

" because I'll be leaving for uni later this week and he works all the time. I'm not so naïve to think that it would work out. I'm OK with his, really. It's for the best." Mina's heart clenched at her friends words. Her voice was calm and sturdy, her eyes were different. The tears she had held back now streamed down her face. Serena sat down on the couch and starred at the floor. Mina sat next to her and brought her into her arms, her hands rubbing her arm comfortingly. Mina leaned in and rested her cheek against her wet one.

"want to know what I think? I don't think you should give your up on your dreams so easily." Serena pulled away from her and looked into her face. Mina smiled and continued. "I know you want to be a doctor, and I'm not saying don't be one. But what's to say you can't have both things? I know your other dream Serena. You want the white picket fence, the whole nine yards, the full package. And I think Darien is the only one who would ever be able to give you it." Serena marvelled at her friend. Suddenly she hugged her. She was right, of course. But there was no way to change the damage she had already done. The only thing left for her to do now was to hold her head up high and go on with life...

–

–

The week had flown by so fast it all seemed a burr to Serena. Today she was standing in front of her dorm building of the university she was to be attending. She sighed, a happy sigh, to know she was finally here, finally on her way with her dreams. She grimaced inwardly and corrected herself. Dream. Picking her things up she and Mina headed into the building and to her room. Mina was shocked at the size of it. Serena was lucky to get a place like this, it was almost as big as her apartment. Mina smiled as she looked around the room. The kitchen area was small and directly to their right as soon as they enter. A little further forward was the living area. To the far back was a door, leading to the bathroom. A half wall separated the bedroom area from the rest of the room.

"I know I'm lucky eh? Don't have to share anything with anyone!" Serena possessively beamed about this fact. She had mentally cringed thinking off having to use the communal shower rooms. She placed her bags down next to the couch and looked around. This was all thanks to Darien. Not only had the job been enough to pay for it but she had received a letter two days before hand. It was from Darien.

_**Dear Serena,**_

_**I have taken it upon my self to give you a little leaving present. **_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Always yours, **_

_**Darien. **_

Serena had worried over what it was, also feeling guilty over the last part. When she had called the collage later that day it all became apparent. Darien had bought this place for her, but only for a year. She wanted to turn down the offer, and would have, but the woman on the phone said their was no other available places so close to campus. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which Mina answered. She returned with a pale yellow flyer and a massive grin on her face.

"there's a party tonight to invite all the newbies to uni." Serena frowned at her wording but took the flyer. She eyed it sceptically.

" I guess it couldn't hurt." Mina squealed and jumped up and down around Serena. Serena laughed and joined in. it would be nice to spend some more time with Mina before she goes back to the apartment, which was 2 hours drive away. Yes, they would still see each other but between all her work at the school and Mina's busy life it would be a rare treat.

Serena sighed, letting all thoughts leave her. She was happy and content to be here, doing what she always wanted to do. At least, that's what she was telling herself.

–

–

Later that night Serena found herself jumping around the dance floor energetically, a huge grin on her face. Mina was right, this was a lot of fun! The beat was repetitive, flowing from one song to the other but Serena found she didn't really mind at all. Maybe it was the few drinks she had been forced to take from Mina. She smiled as she watched her friend, who was right next to her sway from left to right, putting a few jumps into the moves. All eyes in the club were watching them, and a few girls were glaring at them because of it. But all Serena found herself doing was waving happily at them. She didn't care about their stares, from either gender. She had sworn to herself that men were completely off the menu. Even though it wasn't exactly a bad experience with Darien, she couldn't help but imagine being with anyone else would be dreadful.

Her eyes were drawn to one couple in particular. They weren't all other each other like the rest of the couples in the crowded space. They were dancing, having fun. It was their eyes that had caught her attention as she went to the bar. The way they looked at each other. They were truly in love. Not lust, but love. She sighed as she pulled her bottle closer to her and turned away from them. She missed him, sometimes. Especially at times like this, watching other people, falling in love, she got jealous. She often thought about calling him, asking him to take her back. But she couldn't forget the way he made her feel. Sure sometimes it was bliss, she felt so happy and it felt so right to be in his arms. But there were other times, where he would treat her just like another employee. Of course, she had reasoned, that it was because she was in fact an employee. Wouldn't do well to have other tattle on them. But still, she felt used, like it was only her body he wanted and she couldn't live with that, even if he made her feel free whilst they were together.

Mina jumped up next to her, handing some money other the bar and grabbing another bottle of beer. She grinned at Serena and nudged her a little gaining a smile from Serena. Mina knew what she was thinking about, and it made her smile.

"what a party this is huh? I wonder who put it all together." Mina winked at her and looked out into the room, away from her freinds confused look. She saw the raised area where the DJ was working. She hoped everything worked out aright. Of course, that all depended on Serena.

Serena moved to reach out to her friend, to ask her what she meant by that, but just at that second the music stopped and a spot light appeared above the DJ. Serena, seeing this out of the corner of her eye, decided to ask Mina later and turned to look at the DJ booth. Her jaw dropped at the sight.

There stood, non other then Darien himself, looking completely at home in his jeans and T-shirt. She watched with rapt attention as he took hold of the mic and grinned his award winning smile to the crowd. Her mind raced, _what is he doing here? _ She asked herself. A small hope grew in her stomach. _Maybe, just maybe, he's here to see me?_

"I would just like to say, thanks to everyone coming tonight. AS some of you might know, my company is one of the main contributors to this particular university, so I thought I would throw a party to welcome you all into the life of the collage students." there was a loud applause from almost everyone in the room. Only Serena didn't clap, her eyes downcast to her bottle in her hands. Why was he here? Just to torment her? She stood to leave when she heard his voice continue. "But I have to admit, I have another reason for doing this. Serena? I know your there, standing right next to the bar." She looked up at him, shock all over her face. His calm mask was no longer visible. He looked.... nervous. She watched him as a small blush crept up onto his face and she couldn't help but think he was cute. "God, Serena, you are so beautiful. I was stupid to even think I could let you go and live without you. I know that now and I want to ask your forgivness." the silence in the room was almost touchable. Her heart was racing in her chest, beating so hard she thought it was going to snap a rib. "also, will you marry me?" That was it, her heart stopped. _Was he being serious?_ She starred at him for a few minutes, slowly relearning how to breath. She could tell, she just knew, he was being honest. Her heart swelled. He wanted to marry her! She watched as he came down the small stairs and through the crowd to her. Her thoughts were all over the place. She was so happy, her grin almost too wide for comfort. Suddenly he was standing in front of her, mic still in hand, spotlight illuminating them both. And she realised she hadn't given him an answer. Taking in a deep breath she opened her mouth and answered him.

"no." there were gasps in the audience, but Serena ignored them. Her eyes were on his face. She watched as his smile faded and his eyes held hurt in them. She took a step forward and touched her hand to his chest. He felt so warm. "not yet, any way." she grinned at him as she watched the shock take over his face. Suddenly she was in his arms as he hugged her close to him, lifting her up and swirling her slightly, the mic long forgotten on the floor. He pulled away and put her down on the floor and looked into her face. Serena caught her breath as she recognised that look. It was true love.

"You have no idea how happy you make me." He said, just before he claimed her lips for his own. The crowd cooed at the couple. Tears sprang to Mina's eyes as she watched them. It seemed, life did turn out alright.

**There you have it!**

**The last chapter!**

**I know more could have been done, but to be honest I couldn't think of what**

**And there is no point in writing a story you loose interest with. **

**R&R and keep an eye out on my other stories too!**

**More updates coming soon with other Stories too!**

**Miss Meesh.**


End file.
